Freezing desire -Jelsa FanFic-
by GetJinxed.7
Summary: "I love you" "Show me how much" When Jack and Elsa first meet, they both know they were just meant to be. But when Elsa's love begins to manifest into dangerous ice, The couple must search for a way to be together without hurting anybody. -T for mild sexual content and language. Jelsa, SISTERLY ElsAnna, KristAnna.-
1. First sight

**Hello readers of this story! I just thought I should say that in this FanFic Jack is a little different to how he is in Rise Of The Guardians. Also, for the purpose of this story, Elsa is now 5 years older than Anna, not 3. So as of her birthday in the story, Elsa is 24, and Anna is 17. R&R please, let me know what I need to work on :D**

Elsa woke with a start. She shot up in her bed, heart pounding, beads of sweat dotting her forehead. She looked around at the damage she had done this time: Not only was it snowing in her room, but the walls and windows were glazed with her beautiful but powerful ice. Her bedsheets were half on half off her bed, and her plaitnum blond hair had escaped from its braid only to create a tangle on the Queen's head.

"Elsaaaaa! Are you awake yet?" Came a familiar voice from outside Elsa's room, accompanied by 5 knocks.

"Just a second Anna!" Elsa scrambled out of bed, and wrestled her hair into a messy bun.

Anna laughed from behind the door, "Elsa you don't have to get dressed or anything, don't you know what today is?"

Elsa paused her scurrying about the room. "My birthday?"

"Duh! Come on, everyone is waiting in the ballroom!"

"Ok, ok, just.. come in please. careful, its very cold in here."

Elsa hated when Anna came into her room, since Elsa rarely bothered to hold back her powers in a place as personal as he bedroom.

Anna happily obeyed, And upon seeing her older sister, launched in for a hug, hardly even noticing the temprature. Elsa returned the hug, but it was only brief, as Elsa insisted on looking presentable, And she wanted her sister out of the cold as soon as possible.

"Oh Elsa, Its your day! No one is going to judge! I mean look at me!" Anna gestured to herself, and sure enough, she was wearing nothing but her slippers, pjamas, and her classic bedhead.

Elsa strolled across the room to her wardrobe, pulling out her fluffy blue and white dressing gown. "So who is in the ballroom?" Asked Elsa as she struggled to put the huge luxurious thing on.

"Oh well, Kristoff, Olaf, Rapunzel, Sven, and someone new I want you to meet..." Anna flashed Elsa a cheeky smile.

"Anna..."

"He is foreign, from Burgess I think.."

Elsa finnaly maneged to wrap her gown around herself, Quickly tying it together to hide her creamy white nightgown. "Anna, what have I told you about strangers..." Yawned Elsa.

"Wait, What happed to your room?" Asked Anna, ignoring what her sister had said.

Elsa gulped. _Oh yeah... _She thought to herself.

"Well, sometimes when i have nightmares, I subconsiosuly freeze my room..."

Anna's eyebrows started to climb her forhead, but she shook her head, making them fall back down. "We will discuss that later, anyway, shall we?"

Neither of the sisters were in a real hurry to make their way to the ballroom, especially since all the guards and maids were bowing and wishing Elsa happy birthday, left, right, and center. They swaggered down the hallway, chatting about Anna's plans for the day.

"So we will have ice cream, and cake, and chocolate and carrots, of course, and chocolate..."

Elsa laughed, and raised her hand to stop her sisters rambling.

"Its really ok, Im fine with anything."

Anna giggled. "Well then Im sure you like what we have prepared. So uh.. what was your nightmare about?" Anna smiled nervously. Elsa knew exactly why.

"No Anna, It wasn't that. But seriously, How can you two be so loud? I could hear you from halfway across the castle!"

Anna's cheeks flushed a rosy red. "It's not my fault! He just.. Has this way of making me swoon, just by looking at him!"

Anna thought back to last night in bed with her boyfriend, her head flying back in ectasy, Kristoff's hands roving up her body.

Elsa turned to face Anna directly, and she stopped walking. "I don't understand..." Said a confused Elsa, her light eybrows burrowing as she struggled to interpret what Anna had said.

"Ugh Elsa! You may be a genius but you can't understand what im talking about till you find yourself someone!" Anna playfully punched her sister on the arm, and continued her stroll along the hallway.

Elsa hastily caught up with her, the addled look still frozen on her face. She shook it off, and firmly stated to Anna- "Well next time you two decide to... Have a little...bedroom fun, could you please keep it down?"

Anna nodded with a smile. "Of course your majesty."

.

"Happy birthday!"

As Elsa opened the doors to the ballroom, she was greeted by the familier faces of Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and her cousin Rapunzel, But also a new face, a very..._Different_ looking face. A very _handsome _looking face.

Anna pushed past Elsa and ran into the room, where she ran straight to this new person. "Elsa, meet Jackson Frost."

Anna held her hands up and presented him like he was a trophy she had just won at the olympics.

"Pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa." Smiled Jack, Taking her cold hand in his and bending down to give it a quick kiss.

Elsa's eyes widened. _Well, this is new._

Jack let go of Elsa hand, and instead reached over to the long table and grabbed a medium sized box. Elsa gasped whe she saw the box's apperance- It was black, But wth intricate designs made of ice decorating all sides. The ribbon it wore on its top was a fresh baby blue, with tiny snowflakes dancing on top of it.

"Anna told me a lot about you, so since you're the queen I saw it as only acceptable if I brought a gift. I hope you like it." Said Jack, handing it to her.

"Oh no you dont!"

Rapunzel rushed foward, almost knocking Jack down in the process. "I haven't seen you in almost a year, and MY present is going first, thank you very much!" Rapunzel smiled innocently and pratically shoved her gift into the Queen's hands.

"Oh, uh thank you!" Said Elsa accepting the carefully wrapped present. "Its from me and Flynn, He couldn't come today, He said he was sick or something."

"Its ok." Elsa laughed as she delicatly unwrapped the strangly shaped gift.

"Very funny Rapunzel. Thanks." Laughed Elsa, Holding her new tan lotion in her hands.

"You're so pale! Its about time you see some sun!"

"Uh... Hello? ICE Queen!" Interuppted Olaf, Pointing at Elsa with his thin arms while looking directly at Rapunzel.

"No really, I'm sure this will be of great use to me."

Elsa accepted everyone's presents with gratitude and dignity, as it would be most un-queenly for her to react like Anna did on her birthday (Although she almost lost it when she opened Olaf's present: A huge bar of her favorite chocolate.)

Finally, it was time for her to open the last present, which Jack had said was from both Anna and him. By now, they were all sitting at the long table, blue wrapping paper littered across the floor, a collection of new goodies stacked neatly in a pile next to Elsa.

She held her final gift in her hands in front of her now, but she couldn't open it without asking- "How did this gorgeous ice get on here?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, But Anna answered for him-"Oh! I forgot to tell you... Jack has ice powers too!"

Elsa's heart almost skipped a beat. "Wha...What?"

"I will explain later." Replyed Jack, guesturing to the black box in front of her, still unopened and perfect in its beauty.

Elsa very carefully untied the bow, taking great care now to leave a single trace.

"Why don't you just rip it open?" Asked a very bored Kristoff, leaning back on his mahogany chair.

"Presents should be opened with respect to the gifter, and this box is too gorgeous for me to wreck." After what seemed like an eternety, Elsa finally opened the box, and pulled out a shiny tiara, made of white gold, and perfectly encrusted with icy crystals.

"Oh my... Gosh... Its, Beautiful..." Elsa stood up and held the headpeice up to the light, which was currently streaming through the triangle window.

Anna looked like she was about to explode with happiness, she seemed to be bursting at the seams trying to contain her joy.

"When we bought it it was nothing but a simple tiara, But Jack helped me make it-"

Elsa cut her off as she swooped her sister into her arms for a giant hug. "Thank you. I love it."

"Aww, Hey it was Jack's idea!"Anna croaked with difficulty against her sister's firm grip. Jack smiled as he leaned on his staff.

"Only the best for the beautiful queen." Elsa relesaed Anna from her grasp, and turned on her heel to face Jack. Her normally creamy white cheeks imediatly turned red as he smiled at her. _Oh my. _


	2. Frozen heart

**This chapter is a pretty short one, sorry about that. The chapters should get gradually longer as the story goes on.**

Elsa was rushed out of the ballroom after the presents all opened, so that Anna and the gang could prepare the hall for Elsa's party. Elsa headed back to her room to get ready too, putting her hair in its across the shoulder braid, and glossing herself with he signature ice dress. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a quiet knock on her still slighty frozen door.

"Who is it?"

"Just me, Jack."

Elsa's eyes widened. "And, what do you want?"

"Remember when Anna told you I have powers?"

Elsa threw open the door, to reveal the young man, Leaning on his staff with his hoodie partially covering his face. _I wish you wouldn't wear that... _Thought Elsa, longing to see his brilliant blue eyes.

"Well, show me then." Said Elsa, in her most queen-ly voice.

"I can't here, its not safe. Is there anywhere we can go, away from other people?"

Elsa's platnium blond eyebrows burrowed. "Im not Anna, I will not just find a random guy i just met and follow him anywhere."

Jack chuckled, flashing his bright teeth. Elsa couldn't help but join him in his laughter. "Well I get it if you don't trust me, But I was hoping I could just help you control your powers a little better."

Elsa sighed. She really did want to go with Jack, but that would be most un-queenly. She had a high reputation she needed to keep up. "No, Im sorry Jack, But I can't." Elsa moved back to close the door, But Jack's barefoot shot out to keep it open. Elsa's expresion changed from penitant to shocked in the blink of an eye, But before a single word could escape her lips, Jack interuppted the queen yet again.

"At least let me thaw your room." Elsa hestitated for a second. She wasn't overly keen on letting this guy she only met half an hour ago, into her master bedroom. But she nodded anyway, and opened the door all the way to let him in.

Jack smiled and stepped into Elsa's icy sanctuary, Which normally had only a little ice in it, for decoration. But today, The windows were frozen shut, And unforgiving iceicels hung from the celing.

Her vanity and ensuit bathroom door had spirals of white and blue covering them, almost preventing use. "How did this happen?" Asked Jack, lifting his palms as he prepared to thaw the room.

"Sometimes, my emotions cause me to use my powers, involutarily. Like last year, I created an eternal winter, and froze my sister. I just get scared."

The distant memeories that Elsa had tried to lock away came bubbling back to the surface, Almost reducing the queen to tears. The ice that had settled in the room began to detach from the walls, and drawing into Jack's hands like a magnet.

"So if you set of an eternal winter, then how come its so sunny out now?"

"Well, I learnt the power of love, so I figured out how to thaw it. But I can only thaw large amounts of ice, and it has to be.. In the moment you know?" Jack finished returning Elsa's room to its original state, And picked up his staff which he had left on the floor.

"Thank you." Smiled Elsa.

"Anytime." Concluded Jack, as he waved, smiled, and walked out of the room.

As Jack walked out and closed the snowflake decorated door behind him, Elsa released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She placed her hand on the doorknob, almost opening it and rushing out to him. _What is this feeling?_ Elsa knew she needed to find Anna or Kristoff. Luckily, she had a meeting with the ice deliverer tomorrow, regarding Anna. She would just have to wait until then. This wasn't something she could casually talk about.

_Knock. Knock,Knock,Knock, Knock. _The usual 5 knocks at Elsa's door which signalled the arrival of Anna slapped Queen Elsa back to reality.

"Elsa? The guards are asking if the gates should be opened now that its 10 o' clock. Do you want to come outside for a bit?" Anna's face suddenly popped into view, another one of the few times Anna came into her sister's room without permission.

"Wow, Did Jack do this?" Breathed Anna, scanning the room.

"Yes. Its amazing right? I hope he teaches me how to do it." Answered Elsa, immediatly regreting it.

"Ohhhhhhh, so you and Jack Frost have booked a little sneaky ice lesson have you?" Teased the strawberry blonde, nudging her sister on the shoulder.

"No. Anna, Im the queen. Remember?"

Anna kept going. "Yes I remember, I remember you having crap control of your powers and need ing to learn. Is lack going to be helping you?"

"No of course not. That would be most un-queenly. Im not like you Anna, who would just stumble across the hall and sleep with the first guy I found there."

Ouch.

Anna gasped, and recoiled from the Ice queen. "No, no Anna I didn't mean tha-" But it was too late, Elsa's sensitive little sister was already covering her face and rushing out of Elsa's room. "Wait, Anna..." Elsa sighed. Even without using her powers she still managed to hurt people. Why did what Anna said offended her so much?

Elsa knew she had acted like a child on the playground just then. This little 'crush' of hers was causing her to snap.

Once Elsa could no longer hear her sisters rapid footsteps, She stepped out of her room, and stopped the nearest maid. The maid was holding a blue letter, cold to the touch and sealed with frost.

"Oh Queen Elsa, I was actually on my way to see you anyway! A young man outside told me to give this to you."

Elsa acccepted the letter, thanking the maid before giving her instructions. "Tell the guards to open up the gates." The maid curtsied, and hurried to complete her task. Elsa meanwhile broke open the letter, and pulled out a short but clear message: _Outside the back of the castle, 15 minutes. -J_


	3. Bonds and Boundaries

**Welcome to the third chapter! I will be posting chapters pretty much everyday so check back regularly if you like this story so far.**

Elsa avoided everyone as she rather hastily made her way around the castle. She shouldn't be doing this. She was the Queen for god's sake! But the adventurous spirit hidden deep inside her won the battle against her reputation this time, she just couldn't help herself. She ran alongside the castle walls, brushing her cold fingers against the sun-warmed bricks. As she turned around the corner she was stopped by a short, cold being.

"Oof!" Elsa tripped over this yet to be revealed object, and fell flat on her face.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Elsa!"

Olaf. The unforgettable voice registered immediately in Elsa's head.

"Its fine." Said The queen, pushing herself back up. She turned around once she was standing to face the snowman, Who did look genuinely sorry.

"Its ok Olaf, I'l... See you later." Reassured Elsa, turning to continue.

"Wait! Aren't you coming to the courtyard? Everyone is waiting."

"Just keep them entertained please, that should be an easy task for you Olaf." Shouted the already rushing away Elsa. After turning one more corner Elsa finally spotted the one she was looking for.

He was leaning lazily against the wall, one icy hand on his staff, the other in front of him, creating dazzling but small snowstorms in his palm.

Elsa quickly sorted herself out (She was a bit disheveled since the incident with Olaf), then casually waltzed over to Jack. The white haired man turned his head to face her when she was almost next to him, as if he had sensed her presence. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his, Literally daring Elsa to smile back.

"You came."

"Don't act so suprised, Its not everyday I meet another cyrokinnetic power possesing being.."

Jack laughed, and turned his body to face her. "I didn't realized you were so smart. Anna told me about how much you love maths and tea but..."

_Anna._ The image of Anna running out of Elsa's room; Tears threating to spill out of her eyes flashed through Elsa's mind. She made a mental note to apologize profuriously to her sister when she got back from wherever Jack was planning to take her.

"Well, at least she told me you were smart. But apparently not smart enough to steer clear of note leaving, ice weilding strangers" Jack chuckled.

"Look mister, Need I remind you that I have an entire army of guards that wont hesitate to hunt you down at the slightest hint that you hurt me. Also-" Elsa lifted her hand near Jack's pale face, and focused her cyrokinnetic powers to create a sharp, short, and sleek icicle, that was only meer centimeters from Jack's nose. The Frost guardian raised his hands up innocently like a suspect under interrogation. "I think you get the message" The icicle minimized to a far smaller size, before retreating back into Elsa's hand.

She tried not to let Jack see that she was literally scared out of her mind, terrifiied of losing her limited control and sending a crystal spike straight through his nose. But she maintained her Queenly attitude to the situation, and asked: "So, why did you ask me here?"

"I know you said you couldn't, but i figured you needed it: I want to teach you how to control your powers." Jack didn't even finish his sentence before Elsa turned on her heel and started to march off. "Wait!" Jack reached out and grabbed Elsa by the arm, A VERY risky thing to do to the Queen of Arendelle.

At the feeling of his chilly touch, a rush of warmth rushed through Elsa, filling her with joy from head to toe. _Why? _Elsa couldn't help but be confused at why he made her feel this way. It was different to what she felt around Anna, but the same? What?

Elsa whipped around to face Jack, who dropped her arm immediately once he caught sight of the Queen's icy stare. Jack raised 2 placidating hands, and backed away slowly. "Look, I know you might be skeptical, but please, just trust me. I mean, Anna trusts me..."

Elsa sighed. "Where were you planning to go?"

Jack's face lit up like a christmas tree, before he rather excitedly said: "Well, I was hoping you might have an idea.."

After Elsa had explained to Jack about her ice palace (Including how far away it was), Jack had simply smiled like it was no big deal. "I can get us there fast but you're gonna have to trust me."

The truth was, Elsa DID trust him, but she was the queen, and she shouldn't spend her birthday running around with this literal ice man. But the temptation that was this ice man was too great. Elsa sighed yet again. "Ok. I trust you."

Jack grinned and held out his palm. Elsa took his freezing hand in her equally cold hand, and before she could even register what was about to happen, Jack had leapt into the winter air, taking Elsa with him.

Jack flew straight up, not stopping until he was at least 10 meters up. "Are you crazy!?" exclaimed Elsa from below him, scared out of her mind. Jack chuckled and hefted Elsa up, holding her now with 2 hands, one linked in hers and the other, around her torso.

"Do you still want to go?" Asked Jack, already knowing the answer.

Elsa swallowed, then said with as much moxie as she could muster: "Hell yes." Jack grinned again, before soaring up over the clouds, with the queen of Arendelle in his arms.

.

"There it is."

"Wow"

Elsa pointed to her magnificent ice palace with her free hand, which until then had been resting on Jack's hard chest.

"Its amazing..." Jack breathed, landing gracefully in front of the great crystal doors, and letting Elsa out of his firm grasp. "How long did it take you to make this?"

"About 2 minutes."

Jack turned to the queen, absolutely astonished. "2 minutes?"

The queen would have shrugged, but she thought better of it and instead stated: "Yes, It all started like this:" Elsa slammed her foot into the white powder beneath her, causing a transparent snowflake to erupt from where she stood, growing in all directions.

"Amazing..." Gasped Jack again, genuininley amazed.

Elsa moved off the center giant snowflake she had created, pausing it's expanding.

"You created this-" Jack pointed his staff to the palace, "Starting with that?" The staff's position then changed to point at the ground below Elsa.

"Yes, I never knew I was so... Powerful..." Elsa frowned. She wasn't sure powerful was an adjective she wanted assosiated with herself. Sure, she liked her powers, but she tried not to use them, another frozen heart was the last thing she wanted..

Jack noticed Elsa's growing worry, As it was written all over her face. "Powerful yes, but also beautiful.." He said, creating a small snowflake of his own in his palm.

"What else can you do?" Asked Jack, looking over to the palace.

_Control it._ Elsa felt like she was taking a test. Jack stood behind her, his staff leaning on the ice wall tht he was also braced against. Elsa aimed her trembeling hand toward the opposite wall, so that Jack could see, focusing all her attention toward it. "Now." Began Jack, Pausing his slouching and walking up to stand beside Elsa. "I can tell you are fully aware of how to fight with these powers, as you showed me. But..."

Jack placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder, causing her to shift her gaze to him. Jack looked down at his hand, Elsa doing the same. "What about using your powers for, beauty, love, fun?" Elsa gasped as Jack made a gorgeous icy rose, and pushed it into Elsa's hand.

"Now you try." Jack stepped back to give Elsa some space. The platnium blonde focused back on the wall, still holding Jack's ice rose, her fingers twitching as beam of ice slowly inched out of her hand. The blue beam began to shape into ice once it got near the wall, moulding further to create the outline of a rose. Elsa eyes widened at what she had created: A large, meter high rose, with frosty petals and a smooth, crystal stem.

Jack nodded in approval. "See what you can do when you have control? You just need to be calm, collected." Elsa turned away from her creation to face Jack, smiling as soon as she saw him. Jack returned her grin, before saying- "Maybe we should head back, Anna and the others are probably wondering where we are..."

_Anna._ Elsa mind began to panic. She had almost forgotten about Anna. At the feel of Elsa's worry, Icicle thorns began to spike out of the rose behind Elsa, growing slowly, then shooting out like hunting eels. "Ah!" Elsa turned around and gasped in horror once she saw what had become of her rose. "Conceal, don't feel..." _Don't feel..._

Elsa brought her hands to her head, rubbing her temple.

"Conceal? Don't feel? What?" Asked a skeptical Jack.

Elsa ignored him and kept trying to calm herself. _Conceal, don't feel..._

"Why would you not want to feel? Feeling is the most important part."

Elsa looked over to her left, where Jack was standing, Staff in hand. "Fear is my enemy... If my feelings get to big then I...I.." A tear fell onto Elsa's cheek, crystalizing on impact.

"Hey hey, Whats wrong?" Asked Jack, running up to Elsa and putting an arm around her. Elsa shook her head, and brushed her tears away. "Nothing" she stuttered, shaking free of Jack's cold arm.

"Take me back to the castle please, I need to speak with Anna."

Jack nodded, not questioning her sudden lack of emotion. He instead gently picked her up, exited the palace, and took to the skies.


	4. The ball

Jack and Elsa's feet landed simultaneous on Elsa's ice balcony, Jack's hands still firmly wrapped around Elsa's slim body. Elsa reluctantly stepped out of his arms, and opened the window which was her balcony's entrance and exit. Jack sat on the rail, one leg of and one on, signalling that he was about to take off again.

"I will see you in the courtyard." He said before casualy falling off the rail. Elsa laughed, she loved his carefree attitude, he was almost her polar opposite. If not for one thing: The ice.

Elsa's smile remained on her face as she slithered through the window, she wanted to get changed as quickly as possible, so she could go see everyone. Her ice lesson with Jack had eaten through a good portion of the day, as it was now 12:00, Right on time for the public gathering Anna had arrenged.

Elsa re-did her hair, as it was starting to adventure out of its braid. And after mulling over it for a good 30 seconds, she even put on her gloves, just even if her emotions got out of hand, her ice wouldn't do the same.

Once she was finally ready for the rest of the day: Make-up, gloves, dress, and new tiara, she opened the door, and headed out. The feeling of the door actually opening in front of her was almost foreign, She had grown accustomed to it either being opened by someone else (Her parents or a maid usually,) or just feeling the cool metal of the door-handle beneath her equally cool fingers.

.

"There's our beautiful queen!"

"Happy birthday queen Elsa!"

Elsa heard the happy voices of the people of Arendelle as she strolled through the gates, smiling at every face she happened to gaze upon. But one face she saw was not smiling back. In fact, this freckled, stubborn, but still pretty face wasn't looking at Elsa at all. The queen's smile faded as she walked up to her sister, not caring at all about the hundreds of other people at this party right now, just Anna.

"Hey." Said Elsa, sliding over to stand next to her sister. Which was of course, next to the food table, but specifically, next to the chocolate fountain.

"Hey." Was Anna's emotionless reply, her facial expression barely even changing.

"Look I'm sorry, I just got mad. I don't know why."

Anna turned away, stuffing half a handful of chocolate in her face.

Elsa smiled. Her sister was doing the whole No-really-this-friendship-is-over-for-good-now act, but Elsa wasn't falling for it.

"Anna."

"Aaannnaaa..."

"Ah-na."

"Annaaa..."

Elsa said her sister's name in multiple ways, a tactic she had used since they were little.

"Anna!"

"anna."

The corners of Anna's mouth began to tug upwards

"Annnnnnnnna.."

The strawberry blonde stiffled a giggle, but it was no use, she cracked.

Both women burst out laughing, old memories flooding back:

_"Elsa, Please I didn't mean it!" Anna knocked harder on her older sister's door, desperatly trying to gain her forgivness. "That's it Anna! I'm sick of you stealing my chocolate. You knew that was mine!" "No I promise I didn't!" Anna knocked harder and harder, but with fruitless results. She hung her head in shame, but it immediately flew back up when the answer to her problem flew to her head. Anna began a small series of knocks, while saying her sister's name:_

_"Elsa."_

_"Elllllllsa."_

_"Elsa!"_

_"Elsaaaaaaa!"_

_The icy princess behind the door couldn't take it for long. She flung the door open, to reveal her redheaded sister her hand positioned ready to hit the door, and a smile lit up on her face. Elsa laughed and swooped her sister up for a hug. "Im sorry I ate your chocolate Elsa..." Said Anna, her short arms wrapped around her sister. "Its ok, And I'm sorry I froze your toy box." _

_"Wait, what?"_

The queen and princess embraced like they did as children, forgiveness instantly recived from both sides.

"Look Anna..." Started Elsa, letting her sister go, but she didn't get very far as Olaf had annonced that Elsa would freeze the ground, so everyone could have a skate. "Friends?" Shouted Elsa over the happy uproar the crowd was making

"Sisters." Replied Anna, giggling as Elsa was dragged to the center of the courtyard by Olaf.

Later that evening, Anna presented her sister with the final surprise of the day: A special party, hosted in the ballroom, with only important or known people in attendance.

"Anna you really didn't have to do this.." Sighed Elsa as she took in the room, all decked out in crystal blue and pearly white.

"Oh shut up, of course I did! Oh, don't look now, but I think Jack has caught your eye..."

Anna smiled and gave her sister a slight shove in Jack's direction, which was over by the drink table.

Elsa threw her sister a blazing look, but she walked over to Jack anyway, a smile spreading across her face when he looked at her. Elsa found it easy to talk to Jack, it felt.. natural? It was like, Elsa felt a connection to him like an animal and it's mate. The duo laughed and talked for a while, but after ending a conversation on what they thought it felt like to be cold, Jack suddenly asked: "Care to dance?"

Elsa's heart began to race. _Yes._ She looked around, and sure enough there were a lot of couples swaying to the music, but they all had one thing in common: Importance. Everyone here, save for Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Jack were all pretty well known, Even Rapunzel, who was chatting away with the king of another kingdom. But Elsa didn't care. She took Jack's outstretched hand, and let him guide her to the dancefloor. They ignored the mutters of surrounding people, and ignored Anna's quite audible fan-girl silent squeals.

And even Jack managed to ignore Elsa's frequent missteps or hiccups.

"Sorry." Muttered Elsa for the third time after stepping on Jack's foot again.

" Don't worry, just follow my lead." Reassured Jack, moving his body perfectly in time with the slow, steady beat. "You don't care that people are staring do you? Even the guards?" Asked Jack, his hands on Elsa's hips.

"Let them stare, I couldn't care less." Replied Elsa with a grin, her hands locked around Jack's neck. She really didn't mind, she knew why they were staring though. Their queen was dancing with a guy she met not even 12 hours ago. Elsa mentally admitted she was being a hypocrite, but it wasn't like she was gonna marry the guy.

"Hey listen.." Started Jack, his brilliant blue eyes locked on to Elsa's light ones. "I was thinking, If you're free, would you like to go, for a meal tomorrow? Anna told me about this place in the market that sounds pretty good..."

A wide smile lit up Elsa's face, her expression instantly reflected by her dance partner. "I'd love too."


	5. The First Date

**This one's a bit longer, hopefully the rest of the chapters will be this length in the future. I will post 1 chapter every day, So check back regularly to read the new ones! **

"Wait so you're telling me- You're the guardian, of fun?" Asked Elsa in disbelief as she stacked up a pile of paperwork.

"And winter. " Replied Jack, sitting lazily on a chair of ice he had summoned.

"You know, you could give me a hand here."

Jack looked around the messy study. There were books scattered across the floor, stray papers blowing in the cool wind that seemed to follow Jack around.

"If you asked me, we should just leave it how it is. I don't see the issue." Jack smiled playfully, his teeth glowing in the morning light.

Elsa shook her head. "My study must be kept tidy, I have people coming and going all the time. Like Kristoff, he will be here in 5 minutes so you should probably go.."

Jack gave Elsa a strange look. "Something going on with you and Kristoff?"

"What? No! God no, its just... private business that you have no part in."

Jack laughed, and stood up, his chair retreating back into his pale hand. "Well, I'l see you tonight then." Jack winked mischeviously, and exited the office, closing the door behind him.

The platnium blonde continued sorting through the pig-stye that was her study, desperately chasing papers and scooping up stationary. But all the time she only had one thing on her mind: the date. What was she going to wear? Where were they going to go? These thoughts all floated around her head, occuping so much space she almost missed the loud thump on her study door.

_KNOCK._

Elsa hastily leapt onto her chair, and moved the tower of paperwork on her desk to the side. "Come in Kristoff."

The shaggy blonde man's head came into view, followed by his huge, muscular body. The door swung shut behind him, so it was just the 2 of them. Kristoff made the room seem small as he shuffled over to the seat in front of Elsa's desk, A confused look plastered on his face. The room swung back to it's normal size as he plopped himself down, adding a quick- "You wanted to see me?"

Elsa nodded. "I wanted to see you yesterday, but that would be pretty inconvenient for both of us. I have called you in here regarding you and Anna."

Kristoff relaxed and let out a breath. When he heard from Anna that Elsa wanted to speak to him he was certain that he had done something wrong.

"So, if im not mistaken, you and Anna have been...intimate..right?" Elsa began.

Kristoff's cheeks flushed red. He did NOT want to be having this conversation. But he had to reply truthfully:

"Yes."

Elsa nodded, trying her best not to make the situation even more awkward.

"I thought so. The reason I asked you in here is just to warn you."

"About what?"

Elsa suddenly stood up, gaining height but still being slightly shorter than Kristoff. She slammed her hands down on the desk, forcing Kristoff to give her his full, undivided attention.

"If you hurt my sister in any way,shape,or form then I will not only have you sent out of my kingdom but I will freeze you down to your core. Do you understand?"

Kristoff had never seen Elsa speak with such emotion, he could tell she meant every word. But he put on a brave face, doing his best not to let Elsa know that he was as scared as a schoolkid in the principal's office.

"Elsa, do you really think I would ever hurt Anna?"

Elsa closed her eyes, and stepped back. She raised her hands and took a breath, ceasing the blue glow that was being emmited from them.

"I would never hurt Anna, or anybody for that matter. I love Anna."

Elsa looked down at her desk, which was completely covered in frost. She nodded again, sitting back down.

"Ok, Ok, Sorry I got so emotional, I just... I had a nightmare the night before my birthday and..."

"Its ok Elsa, I can understand. But you need to understand that I will NEVER hurt Anna, and I will never touch her unless she wants me to."

Elsa looked at Kristoff, Really looked at him. His warm brown eyes were full of compassion, Elsa knew he was telling the full truth.

"Thank you." Elsa said. "For being there for my sister when I wasn't..."

Kristoff slowly stood, bowing lightly as he backed out of the study, leaving Elsa alone. Once he was out of earshot Elsa smacked her hand on the frozen desk, a very non-Elsa thing to do. But she was angry: She let her emotions dictate her powers again. This was exactly the thing she and Jack were taking about last night, Her 'bad' emotions would always be an obstacle, until she learnt how to properly tame them.

Elsa finished cleaning her office, a job that didn't take long. She was just locking the last book into place on her bookshelf when she heard a familiar _Knock. Knock,knock,knock, Knock. _

"Elsa? Its getting really hot outside, people are asking if you could make it snow a little?"

"Yes of course Anna, just meet me outside."

"Also, Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa checked her watch, revealing that it was 10:30. She still had 9 and a half hours until her date with Jack, and she couldn't think of a better way to spend it than with her sister.

By the time 7:00 rolled around Elsa and Anna had built a snowman, Bought Elsa a new dress, And Anna had given her antisocial sister a good lecture on how she should act on this date.

"Just make sure you don't push him away, you have a habit of doing that." Advised Anna as she brushed her sister's hair. Elsa sat on the floor, While Anna lay on her belly at the end of Elsa's huge bed.

"I won't push him away, In case you haven't noticed Jack and I get along pretty great."

"Oh I know, you guys are-"

"Ow! Not so hard!" Hissed Elsa.

"Sorry," Laughed Anna, working the brush through Elsa's light hair, gently this time.

Elsa rolled her eyes and brought her wrist up to her face. _10 minutes..._ Elsa found herself feeling pretty nervous: This was definatly 2 steps out of her comfort zone.

"As I was saying, You guys are like 2 peas in a pod! You both have ice powers, you both are super smart..." Anna kept rambling on for a while, but she was interrupted by a sharp _Knock._

"Oh! I bet that's him now!" Sang Anna, leaving Elsa's hair out and half-brushed as she skipped over to the door.

"Oh. Never mind, Its just a guard." Anna returned to her position on the bed, resuming her task of preparing Elsa's hair.

"What is it Henry?" Asked the queen, turning her head to the door.

"Uh, A man outside asked for you, he said he is here to pick you up. Should we get rid of him or..."

"No no, tell him she will be ready in 5!" Chimed Anna, pratically ripping the brush through Elsa's hair now.

"Ow! Godammit Anna! You have 5 minutes not 5 seconds!"

"Sorry!"

.

_Woah._

Jack tried not to stare as Elsa swaggered through the gates, her crystal blue dress gliding behind her. Anna walked with her as far as the gates, where she simply gave them both a wave before retreating back into the castle.

Jack had dressed appropriately he had ditched his deep blue jumper for a baby blue polo, accompanied by long black pants and shiny shoes. He must have looked almost alien to the people of Arendelle, his clothes so foreign and strange. Jack noticed Elsa's gaze shifting from him to the object behind him, which was a magnificent sleigh, hooked up to 2 majestic reindeer.

"Wow.." Elsa breathed. "Was all this necessary?"

"Only the best for our beautiful queen." Smiled Jack, holding out his hand.

That was the second time Elsa had heard him say that, but it still made her heart flutter. She gladly took his hand, feeling slightly strange at being fussed over so much. She was used to it, but never by a single man, and in such a... _Romantic_ way.

Jack used his free hand to open the wooden door of the sleigh, standing back so Elsa could hop in. A guard sat unammused in the front of the sleigh, waiting for the couple to get in so they could take off.

"You look great." Said Jack, leaping into the sleigh on the other side.

Elsa cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Thank you. All credit goes to Anna though, I had no idea where we were going so I left it all to her. I can see you oviously had a bit of time to prepare yourself too." Replied Elsa, guesturing to Jack's rather fancy outfit.

Jack chuckled and nodded at the guard, who seemed relived to finally be able to get the reindeers galloping.

"So tell me, _queen _Elsa, what number am I on your date list?" Jack began once they started moving.

"Number 1, First and probably last, dates aren't exactly my thing..."

Jack became aware of the large amount of space between the 2 of them, But he fought off the urge to close the gap. He promised himself he wouldn't go to fast, as he knew from Anna that Elsa was a tough nut to crack.

"Well, lets just hope that your first and last date isn't as terrible as you thik it will be."

When Jack and Elsa finally made it to the restaurant, there was mere centimeters between them, and the guard had to wait a few minutes for them to just stop talking. This particular guard was amazed: He had worked for the family for 10 years and he had never seen Elsa speak so much.

"Queen Elsa, Jack, we have arrived."

"Oh yes, Thank you, we will be 2 hours tops." said Jack, trotting round the side of the sleigh to let Elsa out.

"Why didn't you tell me we were coming here?" Breathed Elsa, her eyes on the magnificent building as she stepped out of the sleigh.

"It was a surprise, but I'm guessing you have been here before.."

"No, But Anna told me plenty about this place. I'm guessing Kristoff had taken her here."

Jack opened the glass door for Elsa, this whole gentleman thing feeling strange. He acted different around Elsa when it was just the 2 of them, he behaved like his normal, carefree, and mischevious self. He had 2 sides to him, but Elsa loved them both.

Since a member of royalty was included in Jack and Elsa's package, they were seated immediately at a nice table by themselves, slightly isolated from the rest of the diners. The restaurant had a very evening like atmosphere, with jazz music playing and a glowing fire-place in the corner.

Elsa and Jack's orders were swiftly taken and prepared, fish for Elsa and steak for Jack. Jack even splurged on a bottle of champagne, 'A late birthday treat' he had said as he poured Elsa a glass.

"So" Elsa began, after she finished her mouthful of sweet salmon. "If you're, 300 years old as you say, how come you seem so young?"

Jack swallowed the hunk of meat he had been chewing for the past 30 seconds, and answered in a casual tone: "My body and mind is trapped as an 18 year old. Its great, I am just forever young. But that's just what guardians get I guess."

Elsa took a sip of her bubbly liquid. The liquor was kind on her tongue, not to strange. She had drunk alcohol before, but only in small amounts.

"The guardians said I could take a break, come to Arendelle for a bit. Its amazing here, But I guess it has to be, With such an amazing queen and all..."

For once, Elsa didn't blush at Jack's cheesy compliments. "Yeah, Amazing sure." Elsa's head was begining to get fuzzy, a feeling she wasn't used too.

Jack finished his steak, wiping the blood-like residue of his face with a napkin. When he brought the material back down, He was one of his sneaky smiles on his face.

"Wanna go somewhere cool?" He said mischeviously, His adventurous spirit peeking out from behind the gentlemanly one.

Elsa returned his expression, standing up and walking off; dumping a rather substantial amount of money on the table as she left.

"Keep the change." Whispered Jack to the nearest waiter, before following the queen out.


	6. Caught in the act

Jack followed Elsa wordlessly as she dragged him through the market by his hand, waiting until they were away from anyone else before stopping her. Elsa had already dismissed the guard, insisting that Jack could take her home.

"Ok, ready?" Jack knew that Elsa alreday was. The queen stepped onto Jack's feet, holding him by his waist. _Take me away..._ Thought the slightly drunk Elsa, resting her head on Jack's hard chest.

The frost guardian summoned a strong gust of wind to blow them away, taking them higher up until they had a full view of the who market.

"Where are you taking me.." Giggled Elsa, a whole new side to her starting to come out. It was a good thing Anna couldn't see her now, Elsa would never hear the end of it.

"You'll see" Whispered Jack, keeping a firm grip on Elsa.

Before long, Jack had flown them both to a small area up the North Mountain, isolated from the usual blankets of snow. Upon further inspetion, Elsa realized he had taken her to a spring, just below the peak. It was a small pool of hot water,surrounded by warm rock, a little pocket on the side of the volcano that was the North Mountain.

Jack landed on the edge, close enough that the ,warm, clear water tickled their toes. Elsa skipped along the edge of the hot pool, away from Jack so she could change. They both turned away respectively neither of them peeking as they stripped down to their underclothes.

Jack was ready first, as all he had to do was take off his shirt, pants, and shoes. Elsa on the other hand was undergoing a mission at the back of her dress, unable to reach the zip.

"Here let me help you."

Jack stood in behind Elsa, and pulled the zip all the way down her smooth back, before stepping away. Jack tried not to stare, but he couldn't help it. He watched, his mouth hanging open, as the dress became a pile at Elsa's feet, revealing her almost completely bare body. Jesus, he had only known her for 2 days but here he was, standing in his nothing but his deep blue boxers, an equally underdressed and beautiful Elsa standing in front of him.

Elsa removed her blue watch and shimmering tiara, and took her long, platnium blonde hair out of its braid. Like this, in her almost purest form, was the way Jack decided he liked her most.

"AAhh!" Jack lightly bumped Elsa, making her splash straight into the water. The pool was deep, so there was plenty of space for Jack's ungraceful bomb, which caused a small flood around the edge of the rocks.

"That was not funny!" Snarled Elsa, her hair now a white mop on her head.

Jack laughed, and moved over to the edge, leaning against the smooth mineral. Elsa joined him, floating beside him with the hot water warming up her cold body.

After internalizing it for a while, Jack moved his arm behind Elsa's head, and put his hand on her shoulder. To his delight, Elsa smiled and moved closer to him, resting her wet head on his bare chest. She closed her eyes, letting the hot, mineral water wash away her worries. Jack stole a sneaky glance at Elsa's semi-naked body, his eyes roving from her top to bottom. His perfect vision even allowed him to see underwater, so the surface of the pool didn't distort the perfect image that was the snow queen.

Jack rested his cheek on Elsa's head, closing his eyes in bliss also.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Anna about this."

Jack laughed under his breath. "Why?"

"Because I told her she couldn't marry a man she just met."

"Elsa, this isn't marrige..."

"No, but I'm still a hypocrite. I mean, I met you like, yesterday and here we are, almost naked, cuddling in a hot pool."

A smile spread across Jack's lips. _And I can't think of anything better to do._

_._

Elsa woke up with a foggy mind. She wasn't hungover, she hadn't drunk that much. But she still wasn't very keen to get up, dispite the bright sunlight streaming through her window. Elsa's heavy eyelids slowly opened, granting her hazy vision. She noticed something small and white standing folded on her bedside table, with little black symbols on it. Upon closer inspection, Elsa found that they were not symbols, but were in fact; Words.

_That was fun last night, we should do it again sometime. Your dress,tiara, and watch are all in your wardrobe, and Anna does not know about what we did last night. And no, we did not do... That. Anyway, See you soon. -J_

It came to Elsa's attention that she was still wearing nothing but her blue bra and panties, which must have been the reason Jack felt the need to specify that that HADN'T done anything intimate. Elsa rolled out of bed, and threw on a blue jumper and some white sweatpants. Elsa rarely wore anything so... casual, But she felt... _Diffferent _Ever since her date with Jack, more relaxed, like a weight had been lifted.

After sleeping in an extra hour, it dawned on Elsa that she couldn't just stay in bed all day, she had queenly duties to attend to. She groaned at the loud _Knock, knock,knock,knock, Knock _She heard from outside her door. Elsa knew who it was, but she wasn't in the mood to see anyone right now, Jack and Anna included.

"Go away Anna..." Elsa groaned, turning on her side so her back was to the door.

Worried by her sister's unusual response, Anna lightly opened the door, and peeked in from the hallway. Anna could see Elsa's body slowly rising and falling as she breathed, so she assumed her sister was just sleeping. But sleep was a luxury Elsa couldn't afford right now, as she had bussiness to attend to.

"Elsa, come on. You have to get up."

"Ugghhhhhh..."

Anna quietly tiptoed up to Elsa's bed, taking a seat at the edge. The matress dipped under her weight, so Elsa oviously knew she was here now.

"What's wrong?" Asked a concerned Anna.

"I really don't want to be queen today.. Can you take over for me? I'm taking a day off."

Anna smiled so wide Elsa thought the corners of her lips might touch her ears.

"Me? Queen? For the whole day? Is that allowed?"

"It is now."

Anna silently fist-pumped, like she just earned an achivement in a video game or something.

"So.. How did the date go?" Anna Asked, bending down and pulling back the covers so she could see Elsa's face. The queen smiled blissfully as the memory of last night came rushing back, Jack holding her against his bare chest, and the sneaky kiss she had stolen from him before she fell asleep in his arms.

"It was amazing." Elsa sat up, leaning against the fluffy pillows behind her.

"Did you do anything?" Prompted Anna, her eyes glistening. Elsa couldn't help but feel immature as she told about MOST of the date, giggling like a schoolkid, but she left out the part with the bare limbs and hot water.

Anna had a cheesy grin on her face. "So, you enjoyed your first date?"

"Yes Anna, I did."

"Well good, Because I think Jack has a few more planned for you."

It was about 3:00 when Jack barged into Elsa's room, Knocking purely out of spite before entering anyway.

"Do you know how much I hate when people come into my room without my permission?" Said Elsa, closing the geometry book she was in the middle of.

"Yeah I know, But I have a pretty good reason why." Answered Jack as he sauntered over to Elsa, standing just next to her.

"And what is that reason?"

Jack answered her question my leaning forward and pressing his lips onto Elsa's. The queen at first tried to pull away, shocked by his invasion of he personal space. But after a few seconds, Elsa returned his kiss, her hands reaching up to lock around his neck. Jack pulled away first, much to Elsa's dismay.

"Sorry, I just had to do that before I left."

"What?" Breathed Elsa, still lost in his eyes.

"I'm needed back with the guardians, but I will be back."

"You can't leave now, not just after that.."

Jack silenced her with another kiss, longer this time.

"When I get back, you can have me all to yourself."

"How long will you be gone for?" Elsa demanded.

"I should be back tomorrow. I'm sure you will be fine without me." Jack smiled that gorgeous smile of his. "Sorry if I surprised you with my lips..."

Elsa smiled, and averted her gaze. "That was a bit sudden..."

"Well you kissed me last night in the hot spring."

"For like a second! That doesn't mean you can barge into my room and-"

Jack laughed and pulled Elsa in for 1 more snog, but this time Elsa leaned forward, letting Jack hold her close.

"I will see you soon" Jack said once they came up for air.

_Please don't go.._ Elsa thought as he leapt off her balcony, riding the wind to god knows where.

Elsa threw the covers of her body, not bothering to put them back once she got up. She had stayed in her room for most of the day, but staying put in a confined space was something Elsa was very used to.

But even now, she was starting to go a little stir crazy just staying in bed all day. Elsa donned her ice dress, and sorted her unruly hair out. She was usually done with any queenly duties she had by 3 anyway, so Anna was probably done by now. Elsa left her room and scurried down the hallway, toward her study. She was excited but worried at the same time to see what Anna had acomplished today, as this was the first time Elsa had entrusted her with such a huge task. As Elsa approached the small door to the office she heard a few bumps and thuds from inside.

_Probably cleaning up the mess she made.._Elsa rolled her eyes, before latching onto the door handle, and pushing the door open. But when Elsa caught a glimpse of the episode going on in her study, she almost had a heart attack: An almost naked Anna was laying on the desk, A shirtless Kristoff beneath her.

"Elsa, I can explain."

"Go on then!" Snapped Elsa, averting her gaze as Anna covered her indecent body with her discarded dress.

She could feel snowstorms brewing in her hands, but she clenched her fists tight, trapping them.

"Uh.." The red-in-the-face redhead turned to an equally embarrased Kristoff, silently begging him for help.

"Queen Elsa, I take full responsibility for what you see here." Kristoff rolled of the desk and picked up his shorts, not putting them on but using them to cover his boxers.

"No no, You stay out of this Kristoff, this is your fault Anna."

Anna opened her mouth to protest, but Elsa held up her hand, silencing her instantly.

"I leave you in charge for just a few hours, and this is what I come back to? My study looks like a zoo, and I find you 2 tangled up in each other on my desk!"

Kristoff suddenly stepped foward, towering over Elsa, but this was hardly a situation he could look intimidating in.

"Elsa, I came in here while she was working, and I admit I may have stolen her clothes..."

"Kristoff I don't want to hear-"

"She protested at first but I pushed Elsa, This is my fault."

Elsa's scowl remained on her face like a glued on mask.

"In that case, You both take the punshment. Since you 2 can't get enough of each other, you will leave the main part of Arendelle for 3 weeks, Just you 2 and Sven, Away from anyone else."

"Elsa... You're kicking us out?" Anna's face fell. She looked absolutely heartbroken.

"Yes. You will leave tomorrow morning, And I will have a guard find you a place to stay." Elsa avoided Anna's gaze. She crossed her arms, squeezing herself in an attempt to keep the ice hidden inside.

"Pack your bags." And with that, Elsa turned and left the study, leaving the devastated couple alone.

.

Elsa watched from her balcony as Anna climbed into Kristoff's sleigh, her face sullen and void of emotion. Kristoff had said he knew somewhere they could stay, where they were isolated from civilization, but still had plenty of food and water. Kristoff put his arm around Anna, and said something that Elsa couldn't hear from where she stood. She felt terrible. She was kicking her sister out. But she couldn't let them get away with what they did.

The floor of the ice balcony Elsa had created was begining to frost over, Elsa's fragile emotions starting to manifest. Elsa calmed herself, and went back inside, not looking back as she heard the thunder of Sven's hooves as he took off.

.

"Wait, so why did you kick Anna and Kristoff out?"

"I just said Olaf, I can't tell you."

The happy snowman waddled down the hallway in pursuit of Elsa, desperately trying to get out of her the reason behind Anna and Kristoff's banishing.

"Well, can you at least tell me when they will be back?" Asked Olaf, stopping outside Elsa's bedroom door as she did.

"3 weeks. You will just have to make due until then. Now, goodnight Olaf."

"Goodnight."

Elsa shut the door behind her, yawning drowsily. She was exhausted: emotionally and physically. Anna hadn'e exactly done the best job as queen yesterday, so Elsa had of course needed to clean up the mess her sister made in her wake. The queen quickly changed out of her dark blue dress, and into a soft, creamy night-gown. Elsa practically fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow:

_No._

_No, this wasn't happening._

_Not again._

_Elsa stood out in the blizzard, a crystal clear but ice cold figure in front of her, locked in place like a statue in a museum. The translucent being stood frozen in place, his face forever displaying Elsa's most hated emotion: Fear. _

_A tear escaped out of Elsa's eye, followed by another, then another._

_No, Jack..._

_A steady stream of salty tears began flowing down Elsa's face as she stared at what she had done._

_"You're a monster."_

_Elsa whipped around to see her sister, standing out in the cold, a look of pure hatred on her face._

_"No.."_

_"You're a murderer, a monster."_

_"No, Im-"_

_"You can never be anything other than a monster! Now look what you have done to Jack!"_

_Elsa took a tentative step in Anna's direction, But her sister recoiled from her in horror._

_"Stay away from me you murderer!"_

_Elsa looked down at her cold hands._

_They were covered in blood._

Elsa's head shot up, and she stiffled a scream. Her breathing was ragged, and she was covered in a film of sweat. Which was a _VERY _rare occurance.

"Hey, hey, shhh..."

Elsa heard a calm voice next to her, and she felt 2 cold arms wrap around her. Elsa latched onto the body next to her, pulling him into bed with her.

Elsa was shaking. But not from the cold that had settled in the room along with the ice and snow. She was shaking in fear.

"Its ok, Im here."

Jack pulled Elsa in, stroking her hair with one hand, and using the other to hold her close.

"Jack..."

"Sshhh.."

Jack planted a kiss on Elsa forehead, before looking at her directly.

"You ok?"

"No, I had another nightmare."

Jack shook his head. He hated seeing Elsa so shook up. Elsa snuggled in close to Jack, feeling safe just having him there. He was here, alive, and completely mobile.

Elsa turned over so her back was to Jack, then moved back near him, so they were cuddled up like a couple of spoons in a cutlery draw.

Jack buried his face in the crook of Elsa's neck, breathing in her wintry smell.

"You're so cold." whispered Jack against her skin. But the queen had already drifted off in his arms, her dreams no longer corrupted by the feeling of his absence.


	7. Love comes with a price

Elsa felt a cold body behind her, but she still felt warm inside dispite the unnatural temperature. Elsa slowly and quietly turned over, being careful not to wake him. She smiled. Even while he slept he still retained the face of an angel.

Jack's eyes slowly opened. "Good morning."

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"It doesn't matter."

Jack slipped his arms around Elsa, smiling as he pulled her in. Elsa planted a quick kiss on his chin, before closing her eyes and just lying in his arms.

"You will have to tell Anna eventually." Whispered Jack.

"I have 3 weeks. By then she will think its acceptable."

Jack looked down at Elsa, confused.

"What do you mean you have 3 weeks?"

Elsa quickly explained about the episode she had walked in on yesterday, and the punishment she had dished out.

"3 weeks is a normal time for- this to start happening right?"

Jack half laughed-half sighed.

"Its definatley better than 3 days."

After 10 more blissful minutes in bed Elsa forced herself out of Jack's arms and into the queenly spirit. She fetched her ice dress out of the wardrobe, and prepared to change.

"Uh..."

Elsa turned around to see Jack sitting up in Elsa's huge bed, his hands behind his head.

"Could you, turn around please..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to change?"

"Oh, so I can cuddle you while you're in you underwear in a hot pool, but god forbid I see you changing!"

Elsa was unammused.

"Ugh, fine.. I will just see you later." Jack fell out of the bed and grabbed his staff (Which until then had been left leaning against the wall). "I can teach you how to thaw your room later if you want."

Elsa gasped. She stared at what she had done to her room. She had been so wrapped up in Jack that she hadn't even noticed the winter wonderland she had turned her room into.

"Its fine, we can deal with it later."

Jack leaned forward and briefly pressed his cold lips onto Elsa's, before thawing just the frozen-shut door so he could leave.

_That was a little weird.._ Thought Elsa as she slid into her dress. It took alot to get Elsa to be so friendly, But she had let Jack into her bed on only the 2nd night she had known him. Elsa had to admit, she wasn't like herself when he was around. She was drawn to him, smitten, intoxicated. She had never been good at showing her emotions, but around Jack she didnt have to. Elsa knew that he was fully aware of her feelings for him.

It wasn't long before Elsa was fully ready for the day, dress, tiara and all. It was blazing hot today, so she knew that at some point she would probably have to create an ice rink out of the courtyard. She headed up to her office, as even though she got most of it done yesterday, she still hadn't finished cleaning up the mess Anna had made.

The door to her study was slightly ajar, making her enter cautiosuly, as no one ever went into her study without her. But as she stepped into her study, it was revealed it was just Jack.

"Oh hey, I hope you don't mind, I just thought I'd help you clean up a bit." Jack said as he put down a scroll with Arendelle's seal on the table.

Elsa snorted. "What happened to the Who-cares-about-the-mess attitude?"

"Well since you have been playing along with my personality, I though maybe I should play by yoour rules for a bit."

Elsa laughed and walked up to Jack, her hands automatially latching around his neck and her neck stretching up with her as she kissed him.

"I like your way better."

Over the course of the week, Elsa and Jack began to figure each other out. Although they both already knew quite a bit about each other due to the frequent time they spent together, They started to learn each others habits, pet peeves, and pleasures. Hell, by the time 2 weeks had passed, Elsa thought Jack might even know her better than she knew herself.

"Anna will be back next week..." Elsa sighed while she stared at her dinner. Jack sat across from her, slowly munching his chicken.

_I hope she isn't mad..._

Jack finished his mouthful, taking a sip of his water to wash it down.

"And? Is there an issue?"

"Yes, She will probably be steaming with me."

Jack chuckled. "Oh yes, because people who get to spend 3 weeks alone with their lovers often return filled with hate toward the person who sent them away."

Elsa laughed, with Jack following soon after.

"No seriously Jack, Do you think she will be mad? I mean, I did kick her out of her home 2 days after my birthday. And Kristoff has to keep working."

"Well, If she is then she has no reason to be. But no, I don't think she will be mad."

.

"I mean, Its not like I destroyed the whole study, It just got a little, messed up you know?"

Kristoff brought his pickaxe down hard on the block of ice in front of him. The guard that brought them here had instructed that Kristoff bring back plenty of ice back with him, as he and Anna would be staying in pretty much the only area you could get ice in summer.

Anna stood beside him, bundled up in gloves, hat, scarf, and warm enough clothes that she looked ready to take a trip to Antartia. The cabin they had been delagated was a 10 minute walk away from where Kristoff was harvesting his ice, so Anna had decided to come and keep him company while he worked. But all Kristoff could hear was Anna's constant bitching about Elsa's reaction.

"Look, we are just lucky this is all we get. Imagine if she had walked in on us 5 minutes later?"

Anna flinched at what her sister's face would have looked like if she did find them actually in the middle of it. Arendelle would proably go through another mid summer blizzard.

Kristoff hefted up one of the now 2 ice blocks, and secured it safely in his sleigh.

"Get the other one would ya?"

Anna grunted with effort as she lifted the other half, being careful not to drop the heavy thing. The couple were miles away from the main kingdom, and the ice here was beautiful, but powerful, dangerous, and very cold.

Sven grunted in bordom. The reindeer and Kristoff had been out here everyday, all for just a few blocks of ice that it would take ages to find, cut and polish.

"Don't you think this is enough?" Asked Anna as she loaded the big ice cuboid onto the sleigh.

"Yeah you're probably right. And it is getting late. Sven, lets go."

Anna climbed into the front of the sleigh, while Kristoff secured the few blocks of ice in the back with a rope. He took the reins in his hands once he got into the sleigh, craccking them lightly as Sven started a trot.

The trio travelled steadily for a few minutes, not in any real hurry. They got back to the small cabin pretty quickly, thanks to Sven's obvious desire for some food.

Kristoff grabbed a handful of carrots out the back of the sleigh before he went inside, throwing them into the small stable that Sven slept in as he followed Anna indoors.

Anna began to shed the many layers of clothes she had been wearing, leaving them on the hook by the wooden door. The cabin was small and made from almost completly log, save for some planks of wood holding it together.

"Maybe we should go back tomorrow." Anna said suddenly, as she took of her gloves.

"Wait, What? She said to go back in-"

"I know, but... Hey, we have lots of ice don't we? And I'm sick to death of eating fish every night." Said Anna, not letting Kristoff know the real reason she wanted to go home.

Kristoff looked at her weird. "And what do we say when we uexpectedly just show up almost a week early?"

"Surprise?" Smiled Anna. She honestly didn't care what happened when she got back. She just missed her sister.

.

Elsa skated quickly around the courtyard, being careful not to bump any of the other skaters. Last night's conversation at dinner with Jack had really gotten her thinking: What would she do if Anna did come home angry? Would she apologize and be weak? Or be bitter as well and seem mean? _Damn, why do my emotions have to be so complicated?_

From across the ice-rink courtyard Jack could see Elsa's distracted expression, so he quickly slid over to her, leaving his staff at the bench where he had been sitting. "Something the matter?" Asked Jack as he stood behind Elsa and grabbed her waist. Jack and Elsa had become alot more... Touchy over the past 2 weeks, especially after Jack accidentaly caught a glimpse of Elsa while she was changing, But Elsa didn't mind one bit that he had seen her complete upper half.

Jack had taken to becoming invisible when he held Elsa like this, as to everyone else it just looked like Elsa was skating on her own. But Elsa could always see him. Neither of them knew why, but he could never hide from her. Jack's icy breath tickled the back of Elsa's neck, sending shivers down her spine. They skated in perfect sync with one another, gliding gracefully together.

"You know, I know a place we can go to wash away all that stress."

Elsa grinned, and came to a stop near the gates.

"Meet me at my balcony." She said before taking Jack's hands off her sides.

Jack smiled and headed back onto the ice, letting Elsa go in to get ready.

Jack sat on the edge of the balcony, his staff in hand. His eyes lit up at the sight of Elsa, wrapped in a towel, her long hair flowing down her back.

"Ready?" Asked Jack, just like on their first date.

"You know I am." Confirmed the queen, letting Jack's arms wrap around her as he lifted them both into the air, leaving Jack's staff behind.

The sun was setting, so Elsa knew she would be wanted back at the castle soon, but all her worries melted away as they approached the hot pool. Jack set Elsa down on one side, and he landed on the other. Jack lifted his frosty blue sweatshirt over his head, revealing his perfectly toned body. Elsa stared in a very non-queen like way at his rippling muscles, even though she had seen it before, even _felt_ it she couldn't help but be blown away by his jaw-dropping phyisic. Elsa quickly looked away once he was fully undressed and in his swimming shorts, blushing as she did so.

Jack slipped into the warm water, sighing in bliss once the minerals envoloped his body. Elsa dropped her towel where she stood, revealing her blue and rarely used bikini. Anna had given it to her after The Great Thaw, telling her 'It will come in handy some day."

Well that day was obviously today, as Jack's eyes scanned Elsa head to toe, taking all of her in. Elsa stepped in after her, the heavenly feeling of the water instantly making her smile. Jack waded over to her, his hands resting on her hips as his lips connected with hers. Elsa took Jack's head in her hands, their tongues dancing together.

Jack left a trail of kisses from Elsa's lips down to her neck, making her forget her own name. Jack froze at her neck, and pulled away for a second.

But Elsa grabbed him and pulled him back, smashing their lips together. Elsa kissed him with a passion neither of them had experienced before, and neither of them understood. It was just them, tangled together for a while, until Elsa moaned and dragged him out of the water.

Neither of them had to say a word, they both knew what was happening. Jack scooped Elsa up, and summoned a powerful gust of wind to carry them home. On the way back, Elsa massaged Jack's jaw with her lips, while they whispered sweet-nothings into each other's ears.

Upon landing on the balcony, Jack forced himself to let go of Elsa, dispite his brain screaming at him for even considering taking his lips of hers.

"Elsa are you sure we should do this... If you're not ready..."

Elsa answered his question by pratically pouncing on him, wrapping her legs around his sides and kissing him with a lust she had never though possible.

Jack supported Elsa with his strong arms as he carried her into her room their lips still locked together. Jack lay his queen down on the edge of her bed.

"I love you." He said, his eyes roving over Elsa's slim body.

"Show me how much."

Jack grinned hungrily, climbing on top of her as soon as she locked eyes with him. Elsa bit her lip, her hand dangerously close to the top of Jack's shorts. The frost guardian smiled and burrowed his face in the crook of Elsa neck, kissing her gently while his hands worked on Elsa's bra. Jack's eyes burned with desire as he caressed Elsa's neck with his lips, the queen's moans of pleasure only making his hunger for her worse.

"Elsa.."

Elsa could hardly hear Jack saying her name over the roaring in her ears. She needed him. She_ craved _him. It could have been 2 weeks or 2 days or 2 minutes but nothing would have changed: Elsa loved him. And she knew Jack loved her, It didn't matter how long they had spent together.

"Elsa."

Jack said her name more firmly now, and he had stopped doing those things to her neck and ear that were causing Elsa's world to spin out of control. Jack rolled off Elsa, and sat up. Elsa sat up to, completly oblivious to what was troubling him.

"Elsa, look."

Elsa didn't want to look. She didn't know what it was, but if it meant taking her eyes of the jewel that was Jack Frost then she didn't want to look at anything ever again. But she tore her gaze away, and gasped in horror: Her room was a blizzard.

Every last nook and cranny was frozen over, including the door. Giant icicles were pointing out in every direction, sharp and unforgiving. Piles of freezing ice lay all over the floor, and a blanket of snow had settled over everything.

Elsa stared at bed, at the sheets that had frosted over where she gripped them.

She stared at her hands, blue and glowing. Jack stood in the center of the room, trying to thaw the bedroom winter Elsa had created, but to no avail.

"Its ok." Soothed Jack, placing his hand on Elsa's arm. But he snatched it back as soon as he put it there.

"Damn!" Jack held his hand in his other hand, a look of pure pain on his face.

"What? What have I done now!?" Asked a terrified Elsa, getting up and taking a step towards Jack, but the frost guardian recoiled from her, making them both almost cry.

"You feel like a cryogenic freezer Elsa, Even I can feel the cold."

**Sorry if I didn't describe the moment very well, this is the first time iv'e written anything like that. This probably won't be the only one though, so don't be too disappointed. Feel free to leave some constructive criticism in the reviews! :D**


	8. Fatal Attraction

Elsa's breathing was ragged and out of time. Powerful winds whipped at her face, but none of the windows were open.

_Conceal. Don't feel._

Elsa tried desperatley to calm herself, but she was only worsening the freezing nightmare she had created. The icicles grew like thorns, and the snow falling from the ceiling just fell faster, gathering at their feet.

_KNOCK. KNOCK.. KNOCK. KNOCK._

The loud knocks that sounded at Elsa's frozen shut door were to powerful to suggest that whoever was on the other side was asking for permission to enter. They were trying to get in, but the ice that blocked the door prevented them from doing so.

"No! Don't come in here, its too cold!" Elsa exclaimed. She knew it was probaably a worried maid, but she didn't care; She didn't want to expose anyone to the blizzard.

Jack placed a cautios hand on Elsa again, sighing with relief as he felt her temprature. Although they could both _feel_ the cold, unless it was an extremely freezing temprature, it didn't bother them.

"You're much cooler now, but still freezing to the rest of the population I imagine."

Elsa held her face in her hands, tears materializing but freezing as they came out.

"What have I done..." Elsa sobbed.

Suddenly, the ice that locked the door on both sides cracked, and a feisty red-head smashed into the room.

Anna took one look at the crying Elsa, and the shirtless Jack, and with a rather terrifing shout, she smashed straight into Jack, with as much force as a pro rugby player.

"Wha.. Anna?" Elsa asked in disbelief as Anna practially strangled Jack, her tiny hands locked around his neck.

"Don't touch my sister!" Anna cried, not fearing Jack or his powers one bit.

"Anna, stop!" Elsa rushed over to Jack, pulling her enraged sister off him.

Anna yanked her sister away from Jack, pulling her outside into the hallway. Elsa gasped in horror at the sight of it: Her ice had spread like butter over the walls and windows, god knows how far it had stretched beyond this and her room.

"Anna what are you-"

Anna began inspecting her sister, obviosuly not caring one bit about that fact she was still wearing nothing but a bikini.

"Did he hurt you? Touch you? Am I gonna have to kill this guy?"

Elsa laughed through her tears. "No Anna, nothing happened. I froze everything before it could escalate."

Anna didn't look so sure. "Wait here."

Anna stormed back into Elsa's room, and stood directly in front of Jack.

"My sister is out there crying. I don't know what you did but if I find out that you have hurt her, or if you ever do, then you best get the heck out of the country, because I will find you, and wish you were never made immortal." And with that, Anna marched out of the room, stopping in the hallway to let Elsa hug her.

Anna flinched at the feel of Elsa's freezing body, but she knew Elsa needed it. Anna breifly returned her embrace, before letting go.

"You need to get back in there and try to thaw the room." Anna said.

"I'l try. I love you."

"I love you too." Anna gave her sister one final squeeze before heading down the hallway, tears of her own threating to escape.

"Well, she was pretty passionate." Jack breathed as Elsa re-entered the room. Jack had put his sweatshirt back on, and he held Elsa's dressing gown in his hands. The queen gratefully accepted it, throwing it on even though the cold wasn't getting to her as much as it was to Jack.

Elsa thought of Anna, and that fact that she had braved through the cold of this room, all for her. Her sister, and Jack, the 2 people she loved most in the world. She raised her hands like Jack had shown her, trying to draw in the ice using the love she felt for those 2 people.

"Keep going Elsa, its working."

The queen let his words guide her, the ice that glazed the walls and the snow that blanketed the ground were all starting to draw into Elsa's outstretched hands.

But the thawing didn't last long, even with Jack's help, as after a few secods the ice stopped peeling off the walls, and icicles stopped minimizing.

"Don't touch any of this ice." Jack said slowly as he analized the remaning chunks of the chilly stuff.

"We call this hyperborean ice. Its way to cold for any normal person. Im suRprised Anna didn't freeze as soon as she came in here."

Elsa frowned. "Then we have to make sure no one comes in here. Come on, lets go."

Jack followed Elsa out of her room, studding the door behind him. Since Elsa was in no state to summon any ice, Jack quickly threw some short but shapt icicles all over the door, meaning anyone who wanted entry would have to take a volley of icicles first.

The ground crystalized where Elsa stepped, but the walls, celing and part of the hallway floor were frozen anyway.

"Wait, Elsa, you will probably just freeze wherever you go, maybe we should wait a bit."

It dawned on Elsa that he was right, and she wasn't going to endanger her kingdom a second time.

Elsa looked to her left and saw a triangle window, frozen shut but leading outside. The hot summer evening had chilled to a crisp, wintry night, no doubt confusing the citizins of Arendelle. Jack broke open the window, exposing him and Elsa to the night air.

The couple both climBed through, not knowing where they were going to go, but jjust wanting to get out of the hallway. Elsa hugged herself once she got out, feeling as small and helpless as she did as a child. Without warning, Jack scooped her up and took to the skies, leaving a trail of frosty air behind him.

"Where are we going?" Asked Elsa, looking up at Jack as he soared above the clouds.

"The only place that can warm you up."

Jack didn't do the usual ritual of lightly landing on the edge of the hot pool. This time, he hovered just over it, and quickly took of Elsa's dressing gown, before simply dropping her straight into the water.

Elsa landed with a short splash, before rising to the surface. She watched in dismay as the water around her began to slowly freeze, but Elsa managed to thaw it, it was ice that was forming on volcanically warmed water.

Jack sat on the edge of the pool, just his toes getting warmed up by the water. Elsa remained still, trying her hardest not to feel anything.

"I though love was supposed to thaw, not create ice." Muttered Elsa, more to herself than to Jack.

"I might have to ask the guardians about this, they might know something."

Elsa sighed. _How does love make ice? _She was so confused.. And so tired. It must have been almost midnight by now, far later than a queen should stay up.

"Are you tired?" Asked Jack as Elsa let out a sleep yawn.

"Yes but... I don't think Arendelle is the best place for me to be right now.."

"Don't worry, I will figure it out. Just soak for a bit first."

.

Elsa could hear little voices mumuring around her.

"She's awake."

"Shh! Don't scare her!"

"Someone go and get Grand Pabbie."

"Kristoff's on it, don't worry."

The queen opened her eyes, only to be greeted by dozens of other tiny eyes looking dow at her.

Elsa gasped at the sight of them and sat up, causing the little bodies surrounding her to recoil. Elsa sat up, and looked around. The sun was bright, but she had been put under the shade of a large tree. Surrounding her, were 8 little rock trolls, all looking very concerned for her.

"You're alot warmer now." Said a kind voice behind her.

Elsa turned her head to see Anna, sitting on her knees looking a little sleep deprived. One of the female trolls standing next to Elsa placed her gravely hand on the queens leg, before nodding in agreement.

"How did I get here?" Yawned Elsa, still sleepy.

"I brought you here."

Jack came floating down from above, landing just in front of Elsa. The trolls moved so he could sit down, just in front of Elsa's bare feet. She propped herself up on her elbows, not caring that she was getting her dressing gown that Jack had obviously put back on her dirty.

"You fell asleep in the spring, so I took you to Anna and Kristoff, and they said to come here."

"Anna AND Kristoff? So they're both back are they?" Said Elsa, turnig her head behind her again.

Anna laughed nervously. "Well, If you really want the truth, I missed you Elsa. I was sick of it just being me and Kristoff."

Anna heard a grunt from nearby.

"AND Sven."

Elsa smiled. She was so worried her sister would come home bitter about the whole thing, but her fears were silly: Anna was the sister who had sacrificed herself for Elsa even after she had frozen her heart.

But the tender moment between the sister was interuppted by Kristoff, whos voice could be heard aproaching, accmompanied by an older, wiser voice.

"She's over here."

A very old looking troll lumbered over to Elsa, squinting in the bright sun. The trolls surround Jack, Elsa, and her sister parted so the old troll could stand next the queen.

Elsa frowned at the sight of the old troll. She was certain she had seen him somewhere before...

_"Please, help.. My daughter..." _

_Elsa's father's wise voice sounded across the rocks, causing them to wobble and shake. Slightly frightened by this, Elsa moved close to her father, holding her hands together to keep any ice from escaping. She looked up at her mother, who was cradling her unconsious sister in her arms. The rocks suddenly rolled open, revealing that they weren't rock, but where in fact: Trolls. _

_"Its the king." One of them said, before they all turned their stony heads to a wise old troll walking towards the distressed family._

_"Your Majesty, Born with the powers or cursed?" He asked, taking Elsa cold hand in his._

"You.. You're the one who healed my sister!"

The old troll nodded, and looked at the confused red-head.

"Wait, what?" Asked Anna, looking from Grand Pabbie to Elsa.

"It doesn't matter, there is a more urgent issue at hand." Said Grand Pabbie, A very concerned look on his face.

"Elsa, Your love for Jack has manifested into ice while you 2 were intimate last night."

Elsa blushed. The fact that he could say such things with no discomfort was admirable, but it did make Elsa feel embarassed.

"I know it is inconveninent, But if the ice that Anna described was what was created yesterday, then.. For the safety of others, I strongly advise you do not violate each other's space again."

Elsa's face fell.

"What would happen if we.. did?" Jack asked, as crestfallen as his lover.

"Well, you could potentially freeze the area up to several kilometers."

"What!?" Jack, Elsa, and Anna all exclaimed in unison.

"Not only that, but the ice produced would be so cold, sharp and dangerous that any mortal being who happened to be in the area would likely perish upon contact."

Anna suddenly chimed in. "But, I thought you said true love could thaw?"

"Yes, and Elsa, you seem to know how to incorporate your love for others into how you use your powers, but Jack and Elsa's love is different." Grand Pabbie looked very pained to have to be the barer of such bad news.

"This is why it didn't take very long for you 2. You see, the term, "Soul mates" Is a word tossed around a lot, but it rarely ever is used correctly. But in Jack and Elsa's case, I would say the term is to mild an adjective."

Elsa and Jack were awestruck. Jack wanted nothing more right now than to prove to Elsa that he loved her more than Pabbie could ever describe, but he knew he couldn't.

"Is there anyway they can be together?" Asked Anna, feeling awful for her sister and Jack.

"There is a way. But its not safe, and its far from easy to get to."

I'l do anything." Elsa stated firmly.

"Well, just beyond the Southern Isles, there is a rock troll clan like this. My brother, Canyon, is the leader of that clan, and him magic is far greater than mine."

"The Southern Isles? That's only a boat ride away!" Anna sang, gripping her sister.

"Yeah, But..." Elsa frowned again.

"But what? Nope, shut it. We are getting on a boat; Now." And with that, Anna stood up, and marched over to Kristoff's sleigh.

"We're leaving already?' Said Kristoff, taking the reins.

Jack stood up too, and held out his hand for Elsa. "I guess we're leaving now." Jack chuckled. Elsa took his hand, keeping her grip on it even once they were standing.

"Thank you Grand Pabbie." Said Jack, picking up his staff.

The great troll nodded, before watching as the couple hopped into the sleigh.

"The royal family of the Southern Isles should have a map to guide you to the troll clan." Yelled Pabbie as the group headed back to the castle.


	9. The Southern Isles

_Knock. Knock,knock,knock, Knock._

"Ready to go Elsa?" Sand Anna from the hallway.

Elsa quickly put her tiara on, and zipped up her dress. She hefted up her dark blue bag, and threw open the door.

"Oh good, you're ready." The sisters waltzed down the hallway, with Anna atempting to make small talk, but with fruitless results.

"Whats your problem?" She finally asked once they were almost at the royal boat dock.

"Huh? What? Nothing." Elsa looked like she had just woken up from a daydream.

Jack and Kristoff were already on board, with Sven and his sleigh chilling somewhere down below. The boat was unessasarily large, but not many people had been going overseas anyway.

Anna handed her bag to the guard posted by the ramp, before heading up onto it herself. Elsa followed, taking tentative baby steps onto the platform.

"We don't have al day Elsa!" Called Anna from on the boat.

"Ok, I'm.. I'm coming.." Elsa hated boats. She had ever since her parents had perished at sea. She slowly made her way up to the boat, where she was greeted by Kristoff and Anna.

"Jeez, that took a few years." Grunted Kristoff.

"Yeah, what's the issue?" Asked Anna.

"Its nothing. Where's Jack?"

"Down below, I think he is in your sleeping champers"answered Anna.

"Sleeping champers?"

"Yeah, there's 2 little cabins, each with a double bed. That's where we sleep. You can Jack get the big one though."

But Elsa was already making her way down to the bottom, anxious to get the sea out of her sight.

Elsa looked through the porthole on the cabin door. From inside, she could see Jack, and his amazing body. It was hot on the boat, so he was obviously just changing into a lighter shirt than his heavy jumper. She watched as he dug around in his bag, but fearing he would spot her looking in at him she pulled open the cabin door, and walked in to join him.

"Oh hey," He said, his face lighting up once he saw her.

"Hey." Elsa was still feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of being on this boat, and she was terrified of what the night would bring. Nightmares? A storm? Just the very notion of dying at sea like her parents was making her queasy. Jack seemed to notice this, and pulling on his black and blue tank top he stepped over to Elsa, taking her hands in his.

"You've been acting a little weird ever since you got on board."

Elsa had been acting weird before that, But this was the first encounter with Jacjk shed had since she got back to the castle.

"I just.. Really, hate boats. Can't you just fly me to the Southern Isles?"

Jack shook his head. "Its too far, I can't summon enough wind to get us there."

Elsa sighed. She would just have to go through a night at sea then.

"Hey! You 2 lovebirds better get up here, It's dinner time!" Yelled a Kristoff's manly voice from above them.

"Hurry before it gets cold!"

.

Elsa felt the bed dip under Jack's weight as he slipped in beside her. Anna and Kristoff had gone to bed, and the captain had instructed that Jack and Elsa go too. To Elsa surprise, she didn't feel Jack's arms move around her, and she didn't feel his frosty breath tickle her neck.

She had become so used to being cuddled by him in the night, that the idea of him NOT touching her was pretty bizzare. She turned over, so she could stare into those crystal blue eyes that never ceased to put her under his spell. But Jack wasn't looking at her the way he usually was.

She tried to move towards him, but he didn't move. In fact, if anything, he seemed to flinch.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Are you scared of me or something?"

Jack gave a weak smile.

"Im scared of what might happen to you, yes."

It suddenly clicked in Elsa's head. And it was a reality she was NOT all about.

"Jack-" She began, But her frost guardian could read her like a book.

"I don't want to risk anything. Its just until we know its safe."

Jack opened his mouth to say more, but Elsa cut him off with her lips, by pressing them onto his. But to her horror, Jack pushed her off.

"No, not even that."

Elsa was aghast. He really wasn't going to touch her until they met that rock wizard or whatever he was.

With a heavy heart, Jack planted a quick kiss on her cheek, before rolling over, his back to Elsa.

She fought the urge to yank him over to her and love him all night. She fought the cool ice she felt dancing at her fingertips. And she fought back the tears. This was what she was afraid of. What if the couldn't find a way to be together? Elsa wouldn't be able to bare it. That magical moment last nigt with Jack was probably the best moment of her life, even if it was short lived and followed by a near disaster.

She sighed and turned over, her dreams riddled with little nightmares, not big enough to make her freeze the boat, but enough that by midnight, she was pretty much craving Jack's chilly touch.

.

The gentle rock of the boat as it was bullied by the waves was the first thing Elsa felt when she awoke from a fitful sleep. She slowly moved her hand out in front of her, feeling for the cold skin of the man she loved. But all her fingers collided with was the still chilly bedsheets. Elsa sat up, scanning the room for Jack, but finding her had already left.

With a groggy yawn, Elsa reluctantly got out of bed, rubbing her tired eyes as she did so. Since she was hopefully meeting the royal family of The Southern Isles today, she put on the dress she had worn for her coronation. She even wore the gloves, dispite the fact that Jack always offered to burn them every time she put them on.

Once Elsa had gotten ready, (It was a bit of a mission, since the boat was rocking and her hair was being stubborn) She quickly threw on some perfume, Since she probably wouldn't get a chance to shower until tomorrow at the earliest.

As Elsa came up to the deck, she saw that Jack and Anna were standing at the front of the boat, looking out at something she couldn't see from here. Kristoff was nowhere to be seen, but he was probably down with Sven.

"Oh Elsa! Come, we an see the Southern Isles from here!" Sang Anna, turing around to see her sister. The strawberry blonde had obviously made no attempt at presentation this morning, as she was wearing a black T-shirt, big enough to be Kristoff's (It probably was), And green shorts underneath. Her hair was tangled and out, and she looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

Elsa forgot about what Anna had just said, and firmly asserted: "Anna, please tell me you're not going to meet the royal family like _that?_"

Jack wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion either, but Elsa knew he would probably just make himself invisible.

Anna laughed. "What, no of course not! I'l just brush my hair before we go and bam, ready to meet them."

Elsa sighed. Sometimes she just didn't know about her sister.

"Come on, We need to make a good impression. And you're a princess for gods sake!"

Anna pouted, before giving in and walking over to the stairs that led to the sleeping chambers.

"And don't forget to put on some perfume, you smell like Sven!" Yelled Jack from the front of the boat, causing Anna to blush but Elsa to giggle.

"You 2 really are polar opposites." Chuckled Jack as Elsa walked up to stand next to him.

"Tell me about it." Sighed Elsa as she braced her hands on the rail that protected them from falling into the deep sea below.

"We will be docking up in about 10 minutes." Said a gruff voice from behind them. The captain, an old and grumpy soul, walked up to wheel behind them as he began to steer.

"Cool." Said Jack, weaving a ribbon of ice between his fingers.

10 minutes later, the boat came to a rough stop at a very unpopulated wharf, in fact, they were the only boat there besides 1. Anna had changed into a black bodice with rosemailing, with a medium length red skirt underneath. Her off the short red sleeves revealed the sprinkling of freckled she had on both her shoulders, and her hair was out of its pigtails, and instead flowing loosely down her back.

Kristoff wore the black t-shirt that Anna had taken off, and basic green shorts. And shoes seemed to be something Kristoff felt he could do without.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but Kristoff answered her unspoken question-

"I'm not meeting them, I'm just gonna wait outside with Sven."

As if on cue, the happy reindeer bounded up to Kristoff, giving his a friendly lick.

"Alright buddy, lets get you attached to the sleigh."

The sleigh had been put on wheels for easier traveling, making it more of a wagon now. But it would still get them to the trolls- hopefully.

The captain lowed down a ramp for the group to walk down, before retreating back into the depth of the boat. Elsa and Anna went down first, followed by an invisible Jack, and finally, Kristoff and Sven, who were struggling a bit with the wagon.

2 guards ran up to wooden wharf, skeptical of this big boat that had just docked up on their wharf.

"Identify yourselves and state your bussiness." One of them asserted.

"Queen and princess of Arendelle, here to see the king and queen." Said Elsa.

The guard gasped, before turning to his partner and barking out some instructions. The other guard hurried off, leaving the seemingly more in-charge guard with Elsa and Anna.

"My apologies M'lady" He muttered, bowing.

"Do you need a carriage to take you to our royal family?"

"No thank you, we have our transport." Replied Elsa, turning to Kristoff, who was already seated in the wagon. The group climbed in after him, with Jack taking a seat on Sven's back.

People were staring as they rode through town; The queen and princess were riding a wagon with a scruffy man and a reindeer, but hey, they weren't here to look pretty.

The group arrived at the magnificent castle at the end of town after a short ride. The castle was at least twice the size of Arendelle's, with guards posted everywhere. It seemed as though the guard Elsa had talked to on the wharf had informed the castle workers of her arrival, so the gates opened immediately as she stepped of the wagon.

"Good luck." Said Kristoff and he watched them go in, letting Anna give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Jack walked next to Elsa, completely stealthed to anyone other than the queen. They waltzed through the gates,nervous but determined.

After 5 minutes of navigating the maze that was the castle, the trio made it to a large door, with the Southern Isles' seal on it. Elsa hesitated at first, but then pushed the door open, revealing a large room, with a grand throne positioned at the back. And seated on on this throne was the king, and seated next to him on a smaller throne, was Hans.

**Surprise! Hans is back! Yeah I know, I suck at endings, but this one was kinda made in a hurry. **


	10. The fix?

**I would just like to say thank you too all those who have read this story, and even more to the followers and reviewers! I appreciate your support, and I would love to hear more from you! And I have concluded that I suck at writing the intimate scenes of a love story, but hey, that was really just a minor part of this. There will be a few more chapters added to this story, but then it's finished!**

Elsa had never seen a throne as grand as this king's. She had one back in her castle, but she never used it, and Anna had once tried to sell hers. Hans wasn't the only prince sitting next to the king; There were 12 men in total, all with little thrones next to the grand one.

"Greetings queen Elsa, I was told by a guard you would be visiting. My apologies the my queen cannot meet you, she is doing business in Weselton." The King's wise voice echoed across the room, reminding the sisters vaguely of their late father.

"No no, its fine. My sister and I come here requesting your aid." Anna tried not to laugh out loud at her sister's sudden elegance, she could never pull it off.

Hans sat shining his sword, like some of the other princes were. He was staring at Anna, his eyes on her, his hands rubbing a rag over his new sword, since his previous one broke when he tried to kill Elsa.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"We believe you are in possesion of a special map, a map that leads to a troll clan."

The king's bushy eyebrows burrowed.

"A map you say? Well, I don't know about any troll clan, but my brother Hans knows about all the maps in this castle, heh, this guy really loves the library. Hans, take our guests to the library and help them find what they are looking for."

Elsa and Anna's blood ran cold. _Damn._ Thought Elsa. Of all the princes who knew about the castle's maps.

"Of course." Hans stood, and pushed his sword into it's sheath.

He walked past the 2 women, almost walking straight into Jack, But the frost guardian quickly moved out of the way, remining completely unseen.

The sisters followed Hans out of the king's room, not trusting him behind them. Jack walked next to Elsa, his hand locked in hers. But when Hans turned around to address her, she quickly let go of Jack's invisible hand so it wouldn't look strange.

Hans pulled open a large, wooden door, and gestured for them to enter.

"After you." Said Hans, smiling in a very mischevious way.

Jack followed them in, keeping a close eye on Hans. The prince closed the door behind them, and watched as the queen and princess took all of it in.

"Wow..." Elsa breathed. The library was huge. Row upon rows of books, and enough shelves to make this room a maze.

"Its impressive isn't it." Said Hans, Almost sounding completely genuine for a change.

"Yes.." Elsa was amazed. This was definitely a library she wanted to stay in. But retreating to a sanctuary of books would have to wait, as there was an even bigger task at hand. But Anna had already gotten over the grandness of the library, and was focusing more than Elsa.

"Look, do you have a map to the trolls or not?" Asked Anna.

Hans laughed. "Now why on earth would I help you?"

Anna tried not to swoon when he talked. Although her heart was filled with hate for him, and yes she wanted to pull his sword out and stab him with it, but _damn._ Was he handsome. It was a shame that hidden behind that pretty face was a tainted heart.

"Because." Said Elsa, stepping forward. "If you don't, I might have to freeze your heart. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Elsa created a snowflake in her palm, and let it hover for a second.

Hans sighed. "What will you do for me if I give you this map?"

"We won't kill you." Assserted Anna.

"Oh please." And with that, Hans drew his sword, and reached out to his left, grabbing Jack by the arm. In one swift motion, Hans had Jack in a head-lock, and his sword pointing at his stomach.

"NONE OF YOU MOVE!" Hans boomed. A chill ran down Anna's spine. She had never heard anyone speak with such dominance. Not even Kristoff could be so intimidating. _Whoa._

Elsa raised her hands, as did Anna. Jack didn't dare move. But since it was obvious that Anna was the only one in the room that couldn't see him right now, he revealed himself.

"How...How did you see him?" Elsa stammered.

"You think you're the one who knows about those trolls? Ha, I had them give me some little abilities..."

"That includes the ability to kill an immortal if I may add..."

Jack's face fell. As did Elsa's.

"Now, I'l ask you again, What will you give me?"

Elsa flashed Hans a look of pure hatred, before reluctantly answering: "Gold. Lots of it."

Hans smiled with satisfaction. "All that you have on you. Now." The prince nodded his head to the floor, idicating that they should drop it before him.

Elsa scowled, before turinng to Anna, whom she had entrusted the money with. Anna reached into her side bag, and pulled out 2 pouches of gold. She dropped them by Hans' feet, before stepping back and raising her hands again.

"Now, Elsa, write me a scroll that allows me entry to Arendelle."

"I can't-"

"There is a blank scroll and pen on the table over there."

Elsa looked behind her, and unfortunately, yes there was a small table with empty scrolls and pens littered all over it.

The queen, much to her dismay, completed this task, but only because it was Jack's life on the line. She dropped the scroll down by Hans' feet next to the gold.

"Now give us the map." Affirmed Anna.

Hans' didn't let go of Jack, but instead began to walk with him over to a small and rather dusty bookshelf at the back of the library.

"That book, there. Grab it." Hans nodded to a large and very old looking book, at the end of the shelf. Elsa quickly grabbed it, and threw it open, flipping through the pages until a large and ancient piece of paper fell out and floated down to the floor. Elsa hastily swooped the paper into her arms, scanning it before looking to Hans for confirmation.

"That's the one I used." He said.

"Well, it's all we have." Shrugged Anna.

Jack struggled against Hans, but the prince was too strong.

"Ok, can you let me go now?" Muttered Jack.

"Alright, you 2, get out first." Said Hans, looking to Elsa and Anna. The sisters took the map and headed out of the library, waiting outside for Jack.

Hans quickly shoved Jack out the door, before slamming it behind him and locking it. Jack turned around and tried to get back in, But it was no use.

"What a prick." Hissed Jack, wishing he had his staff with him so he could beat him with it.

"Whatever, at least we got the map." Sighed Elsa, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder to calm him.

Jack sighed. "Well, lets go then."

Jack and Elsa walked hand in hand out the castle's gates, with Anna trailing behind them. Kristoff was asleep in the sleigh, with a half eaten carrot in one of his hands.

"Kristoff!" Yelled Anna, waking her boyfriend instantly.

"Huh!? Yeah, I'm.. I'm awake.." Kristoff yawned.

"Come on, we're off." Said Anna, hopping into the seat next to Kristoff.

Elsa and Jack climbed in the back, their hands still locked together.

"So, where are we headed?" Asked a still sleepy Kristoff, his hands on the reins.

"Uh.." Anna examined the map, but she couldn't figure out where anything was.

"Ugh, give it here..." The slightly embarassed princess handed Kristoff the map, and watched as his warm brown eyes quickly scanned it.

"Ok, we should be at these trolls in about 3 hours."

Anna let out a moan, but Kristoff silenced her.

"It's fine, we have plenty of food, and it will be a good bonding experience."

"Alright fine, lets just go already." Muttered Elsa, keeping a tight grip on Jack's hand.

"You're squeezing my hand pretty tight." Whispered Jack once they started moving.

Elsa rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "I'm just worried, what if this troll can't help us?"

"It will be fine, it doesn't mean I have to leave or anything."

"Yeah but it does mean none of this." Elsa lifted her head to kiss Jack's neck, something that would make Jack want to kiss her back but he knew better.

"Stop.." Jack tried, but it was no use, Elsa had him under her spell. Kristoff and Anna were in a heated debate about Whether they should invite Kristoff's family to stay at the castle, so there was no chance they could hear the couple behind them.

"Elsa, We can't-"

"It's just kissing Jack, nothing more."

Jack looked at Elsa strange.

"Really?"

Elsa looked down, and realized to her surprise that she had climbed on top of him, probably hurting him a little under her weight.

She quickly slipped off him, moving over to the door of the sleigh to create some distance.

"You don't have to-"

"Any more contact between us and I might just rip your clothes off right here."

Jack gulped. He wanted her to, and he wanted to do the same to her, but he couldn't.

_This troll better know how to help us..._ Thought Jack.

The 3 hours it took the group to make it to the cliff passed quickly, and it was mostly filled with silence from Jack and Elsa. The cliff had a steep drop, and down below was to foggy to see through.

Kristoff and Sven stayed in the forest that led to the cliff, leaving the rest of the small group to actually find the clan. The grass and trees had been replaced with rocks and fog, a very different atmosphere to where Kristoff's family lived.

"Um, He- Hello?" Shouted Anna.

"Anyone?"

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake. Elsa rushed forward to grab Anna, who looked like she was about to fall.

"Whats goi-" But Anna never finished her sentence, as she was cut off by a gravely-

"Who are you?"

The trio looked to the edge of the cliff, where a small rock troll was standing. His skin was a darker color than the rock trolls of Arendelle's, and around his neck he wore not crystals, but leaves.

"Uh, I'm the queen of Arendelle, and this is my sister Anna."

"Who is the male?'

"I'm Jack Frost."

The rock troll suddenly retreated to his rock form, and rolled towards them like a ball. He popped back into his troll form when he got close enough, and began inspecting them.

"Why have you come here?" He asked while examining Anna's legs. _Probably the guard or something.._ Thought the princess.

"We are here to see Canyon, as we are in need of his help."

The rock troll suddenly paused his security check.

"But Canyon is..."

"Right here."

The troll and the humans all looked back at the edge of the cliff, where a rather young looking troll was standing. His skin was a very dark color, almost black, and he wore a large necklace of brown leaves and sharp rocks. He quickly rolled over to the guard troll, and greeted his guests with a smile.

"Drock, why don't you go give the rest of the trolls the all clear."

"But-"

"Do it now."

The confused guard troll reluctantly obeyed, leaving Jack,Anna, and Elsa equally addled.

"Don't mind him, he is just nervous because we don't get many visitors."

"You're alot younger looking than I though you would be.." Muttered Anna.

Canyon laughed. "Well, I guess I just age well. Now tell me, how may I be of service."

Elsa quickly explained to Canyon about their issue, including how they even gained knowledge of Canyon.

"Sound to me like your love is too strong for you to do anything... Intimate.."

Elsa cheeks flushed a bright red. "Yes, and according to Pabbie, if that did happen, then even after I would still be a threat to everyone around."

Canyon shook his head. "Well, lucky for you I know a spell that should influence your brain, so that your emotions are no longer linked to your powers."

Elsa's eyes widened. "That's... That's perfect!" The queen looked to Jack and Anna for confirmation, and sure enough, they both looked as excited as she did.

"Wait, so that would mean..." Began Jack, But Canyon answered him.

"Yes, she would still have her powers, but now you would only use them on command. Thus, if you got mad or scared, your powers wouldn't be a problem."

"Yes yes, please, make it happen."

The troll nodded, before reaching up to Elsa. The queen bent down, as Canyon was obviously too short to reach her.

The troll put his rocky hand on Elsa forehead, causing a red light to glow from under his hand. The light slowly became brighter, but then disappeared.

"Ok, that's it."

"Done already?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, now if you get scared or sad or anything like that, your powers won't be making an apperance."

"Thank you Canyon." Breathed Elsa, shaking the trolls rough hand.

"It's not a problem." And with that, the troll retreated back into his rock mode, and rolled straight off the cliff.

Anna smiled at her sister, happy she was free.

"Alright, lets get back to Arendelle."

.

The next day, The group had arrived back home, with Olaf waiting at the dock for them.

"Oh hey guys! I missed you!" Olaf ran straight onto the ramp, running up to greet Elsa and Anna.

"Oh, hey Olaf." Smiled Anna, walking down the ramp.

While the happy snowman and talkative redhead rambled on about god knows what, Elsa and Jack had already picked up their bags, and caught a gust of wind to carry them away.

Jack stopped right at Elsa's balcony, just like he usually did. He set his queen down, and landed on the edge. Elsa climbed into her room through the window, dragging her bag with her, before setting it down on the soft, familiar floor of her bedroom. Jack followed her in, putting his bag next to hers.

"So.." Started Jack, a smile forming on his lips.

Elsa returned his smile, her eyes filling with that lust she had the other night. She practically pounced on Jack, wrapping her legs around his. Their lips connected, igniting a fire between them. The sun was going down, so they probably wouldn't be disturbed.

It didn't take long before they were both naked, their discarded clothes littered across the floor. They lay on the bed together, exploring each other, and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Jack didn't want to hurt her, but he was terrified he would. He lay on top of his queen, always ready to stop at the slight hint that she was in pain.

Elsa wished he would stop worring, yes it hurt, but it was a pleasurable torture that she knew she would never get enough of. It was just them, tangled up in each other's arms, skin against skin, until there was no gap between them. There really was no other way to describe how Elsa felt; It was just, them. So they loved each other almost till midnight, but by that time, they had both drifted off to sleep.

.

"Good morning." Jack smiled. He felt so satisfied, like a fire had been blazing inside him, but her ice was all he needed. He put his hand out in front of him, searching for her touch, the feel of her skin that he knew like his own name now. His fingers collided with her body, but she didn't feel..right.

"J..J..Jack?"

That didn't sound right.

Jack's eyes snapped open, and he sat upright, before gasping in horror:

His queen lay cold and shivering, as freezing as the room.

"Elsa..."

"Elsa!"

Jack was completely oblivious to the snowstorm that was raging in the room, the only thing that mattered right now was Elsa.

Suddenly, the frozen door broke open, and a very angry Anna busted into the room. She was covered in snow, her skin was pale, and her lips had turned blue.

"Anna-"

"THE TROLL CLAN, NOW."

Anna was surprised at the assertivness in her own voice, but this wasn't a time to dawdle. Jack scooped the weak Elsa up, and headed out to the balcony. He let Anna jump on his back, before leaping up, and soaring off to the trolls.


	11. A love to die for

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

Anna was postal.

Jack just tried to focus on getting to the trolls, but the weight of the 2 women was starting to pull him down. But compared to the weight that was the pain and guilt, Anna and Elsa weighed almost nothing. To protect her dignity, Jack had quickly wrapped her in her dressing gown before they left, but even that was almost frozen by now.

"I.. I.. Don't know, how did you find out?"

"Well, I woke up freezing looked around the room and there's a damn blizzard!"

Anna never swore. It was breaking Jack's heart to know that he caused her to be so upset. He looked down at Elsa, the freezing cold body he held in his arms.

"She must have frozen her own heart.." Sighed Anna, looking close to tears.

"Wait, then kiss her! An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

Jack quickly brought Elsa to his lips, desperately trying to re-animate the queen. But even after the kiss, she still felt like a freezer, and ice was begining to glaze her skin.

Anna looked across the land. From up here, she had a pretty good view, but the image itself was far from pretty. A blizzard was raging across Arendelle, stretching further than her vision would allow.

"Anna.."

Anna hear her sister's weak voice, and instantly looked over Jack's shoulder at Elsa.

'It..It's not safe.. For you here..."

It was true, Anna wasn't a magical being like Jack or Elsa. She would get hypothermia if she didn't get out of this storm.

"The troll clan! There!"

Jack swooped down like a bird, into what he hoped was a safe zone. As his feet touched the grass, he noticed it was alot warmer here, no snow, no ice, it was unaffected by the blizzard.

Anna leapt off Jack's back, and yelled; "Please, Grand Pabbie help!"

The great troll, along with some others, rolled over to them, with Pabbie emmiting a strange orange aura.

"Something has gone wrong.." He sighed.

"Why isn't it snowing here?" Asked Jack as he placed Elsa down in front of Pabbie.

"I have created a snow barrier, to keep us safe. Now what happened? I though you went to see my brother?"

"We did, but.. It didn't work.." Anna said, on her knees next to her sister, not caring that she was getting colder by the minute.

Pabbie's bushy eyebrows burrowed. "What did he look like?"

"Almost black." Jack stated. "With a necklace of rocks and leaves."

Pabbie groaned. "That was not Canyon, that was Gravel, my nephew.. He tricked you."

"Why would he trick us?"

"He has hated Arendelle ever since I banished him from here. He went with his father to the Southern Isles, where I guess he is the leader of the clan now..."

Pabbie's face fell as he realized that his brother must have passed away, but he quickly shook it off, his concern for now, centered on Elsa.

"We tried the act of true love stuff you told us about, but it didn't work." Said Anna.

"Oh no, Elsa is far beyond the power of true love now. When she and Jack were together last night,she lost control of her powers, and froze her heart from the inside. There is only one way to save her now before she freezes to solid ice."

"What is it!?" Anna and Jack both exclaimed at the same time. By now, Elsa's lower half was completely frozen, and she was unable to move.

"Jack, you can give Elsa your immortaility."

"What?"

"If you were to give up your life for Elsa, I could not only bring her back, but she would be immortal, and her emotions would no longer influence her powers. In other words, she would gain your immortalitiy and control."

Jack was torn.

His life, or his lover's?

_Why is everything so hard?_

Anna was close to breaking down.

Elsa was close to freezing.

Jack looked at his queen, still beautiful even while she was close to becoming a frozen statue.

Jack knew what he had to do. The guardians would understand. He had done this, he had to pay for it.

"Ok."

"J..J...Jack.. No..."

Jack bent down to give Elsa one final kiss, before standing back up, and nodding to Pabbie.

Anna didn't protest. She knew she should be telling Jack he didn't have too, but if she were the one who was about to give up her life for Elsa, she would do it in a heartbeat.

Pabbie raised his hand to Jack, literally sapping his life away. A blue glow began to inch out of Jack's chest, drawing into Pabbie's hands and becoming energy.

The frost guardian began to fade like a hologram, his vision turning foggy. The sphere of energy Pabbie held in his stony hand became larger, as Jack became dimmer. His striking cobalt eyes were the last thing Elsa saw before he faded away completely, leaving nothing but his immortality behind, which Pabbie now held in his hand.

The great troll didn't delay, be placed his hand on Elsa's head quickly, letting the energy he had taken from Jack slowly melt away the ice that was growing like moss on Elsa's body.

Elsa was overcome with grief. She had only felt this way twice before, when her parents died, and when Anna almost died. Her sister was all she had now, life had stolen her family, and her lover. Her love for Jack was too strong for this plane, powerful and strange. But she had Jack's control now, and she could still feel his love coursing through her veins, and even though her temprature was far normal, it made her feel warm inside.

"Elsa the blizzard is subsiding." Said Pabbie as he withdrew his hand. Elsa was thawed,and able to move, but she couldn't. The pain, it just made her want to lay here forever, if he wasn't with her. But Anna lifted her up anyway, pulling her in for a rib-crushing hug. And that was when Elsa broke down. She wrapped her arms around her sister, sobbing like a child. Anna didn't care that her sister was squeezing the life out of her, or that she felt like she was hugging an ice sculpture; Her sister needed her now more than ever.

Grand Pabbie apologized for her loss, before rolling off, leaving her to grief. Elsa had only known him for a few weeks, but she might as well have known him all her life.

The sisters had to walk home, since Jack was no longer here to fly them back. It took a while, so by the time they were back to the castle, it was past lunchtime, and the maids were wondering where the queen and princess had been.

"Are you going to come and eat?" Asked Anna quietly as she walked Elsa back to her room.

"No." Elsa had reached that shut off, quiet state that knew all too Elsa had to leave her room during the 13 years of shutting out her sister, this was how she would act. Anna would chase her around the house, desperate to get some kind of reaction out of her, but nothing. Just like a maid or guard, she would quickly get done what ever it was that needed to be done, then head back to her room. It drove her nuts back then, and it still did. But she knew better than to push her sister now, so she just left her alone.

"Wait, Anna?"

Anna whipped around, her hand off the doorknob instantly.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, before cracking again. Anna rushed forward to hug her sister again, she would be there for her as long as she needed. For once, Anna was the one who needed to be strong. She needed to return the favor, she could remember the many times when they were young that Anna had cried, but Elsa was always there for her... Even during the worst 13 years of both of their lives.

_"Elsa?"_

_The sleeping 13 year old could hear her sister's tiny fists pounding her door, a sound she had gotten pretty used to. Anna was 7 now, and in her opinion, too old to be getting up at night to bug her big sister. Elsa simply rolled over, and tried to ignore the knocks at her door._

_"Elsa, I had a nightmare..."_

_Oh boy. Another nightmare. This was the third one this month, and each time, she always came to Elsa for comfort. A comfort she wouldn't recieve._

_"Elsa please, It was really scary..." Anna sniffled._

_Elsa's eyes suddenly flew open. This was the first time her sister had been crying about a nightmare. Sighing, Elsa reached over to her bedside table and pulled on her gloves, before walking over to the door. She pulled it open, to reveal her puffy-eyed sister, looking so scared Elsa though she had seen a ghost._

_"Anna, what-" The little red-head sudden rushed forward and grabbed her sister, hugging her tight._

_Elsa smiled and scooped her sister up, struggling a little with her weight, but she managed to lift her anyway. Elsa carried her sister over to her bed, plopping her on one side, and climbing in the other._

_"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Asked Elsa, concerned._

_Anna sniffed. "Well, I.. I dreamt that mama and papa turned into monsters and tried to kill us... And, and they got you.." A stream of tears began flowing down Anna's cheeks again, Causing Elsa to swoop her sister in for another hug._

_"Its ok, I'm right here."_

_Anna sobbed. She knew she would probably have to go back to her room, as Elsa never stayed with her sister for longer than a few minutes. The sisters settled into bed, wrapping up in the covers to keep warm. Anna was alot smaller than her big sister, so it wasn't hard for her to snuggle down and let Elsa cuddle her like a teddy bear._

_"Why.. Why are you wearing gloves?"_

_"No reason. Hey, wanna sleep in here?"_

_Anna's face lit up. "Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

The sister just sat on Elsa's bed for a while, with Anna shedding a tear or 2 as well. Jack was gone, dead. And he had chosen to die, for Elsa. But she would have to move on, It would be hard, but she would have too. It was obvious they just weren't meant to be. Having people sacrifice themselves for Elsa was something the queen thought she might have to get used to.

Elsa should have stayed away, she should never have went with him to the palace that day, but she just couldn't help herself. The temptation that was Jack Frost was too strong.

And now he was dead, because Elsa couldn't stay away.

The room didn't freeze, as Elsa had Jack's control now. She had his immortality, but she didn't have _him._

Elsa didn't leave her room for the rest of that day. Anna and Olaf came and went, to comfort her, and to bring her food, since hadn't eaten in a while.

"Well, at least now you know what it's like to be in love." Anna said while Elsa got changed in her en-suite bathroom.

"And I got reminded what true pain feels like..." Elsa sighed as she emerged, in her pjamas. Anna had argreed to stay in Elsa room for tonight, as she knew her sister would need some comfort; getting over Jack would be a long term project. They had slept in the same bed before, it wasn't weird for either of them, just like 2 teenagers at a sleepover. Kristoff didn't mind, Anna had ditched him to sleep in Elsa's bed before. He knew it was nessecary.

"Look, Jack was really old, he lived a great life, and now it's your turn." Said Anna, while they climbed into bed.

"Anna, I just... Ugh, you don't know what its like to lose your lover. You just lost mom and dad."

"And you."

"Huh?"

Anna sighed. She hated bringing up the past, but her sister needed to know this.

"When you shut me out it felt like you had left and taken a part of me with you. And yes I know I saw you sometimes, and you even let me in your room once but still... You might as well have died."

What was Anna doing? Elsa was already feeling like shit, why did Anna have to rub salt in the wounds?

Elsa turned around to face Anna, Who was lying with her back to Elsa, slightly pissed off now.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I was just trying to protect you."

Anna rolled over, her expression far from what Elsa expected.

"I know, I'm just saying, I know how it feels." The hurt Elsa saw in her sister's eyes as she remembered the pain of being shut out just confirmed Anna was telling the truth.

Elsa had never felt closer to her little sister than now. Their bond had preserved over the years, and she was here now, to comfort her. Anna was all she had left, not a lover, but a friend. A sister. She was all the family she had. She was glad her emotions didn't control her powers now, as the room would probably be a winter wonderland by now.

They both wanted to cry, but they were both too tired, the events of the day had worn them both out. So they turned over, their backs to each other, and tried to drift off.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	12. Epilogue

**Well here you go, the last chapter! Thanks again to everyone who read this, and even more to those who left reviews, or followed, or favorited. And yup, I still suck at endings xD**

Anna was gone when Elsa woke up, but that was probably because she had slept in till 11. Her sister had left her side of the bed messy and unkempt. Typical Anna. But Elsa didn't bother to clean it up, a habit she had picked up from Jack, along with some of his other scruffy ways. She quickly got ready for the day, wearing not her ice dress, but a dark blue one, with black sleeves and lines across the bottom.

No doubt she would have stacks of work waiting for her in her office, not to mention it was pay-day for the guards and maids yesterday. But knowing Anna she would have taken over her work for the day, dispite not having permission. Elsa sighed and headed out to her office, feeling somewhat uplifted thanks to the sisterly chat with Anna last night.

Anna was of course in Elsa's office, but thankfully this time she was alone and fully clothed. She was sitting at the desk, writing up a scroll.

"Oh hey Elsa, I meant to ask you, This scroll is really important, I think we need to sign it with wax."

"What's it for?"

"It a contract that states that Arendelle and Corona are official trade partners."

Of course. Elsa was supposed to sign that ages ago, when Rapunzel, who actually comes from Corona, could take it back to Germany with her.

"Iv'e got the wax, but I need you to get that.. thing you use to make the, crest on the wax."

"The stamp?"

"Yeah that. Can you go get it please?"

Since Elsa rarely had to use it, she kept the wax stamp in her room, not the study. She reluctantly headed back up to her room, and after a quick scan, found the stamp. But as she turned to leave, she noticed someone leaning against the doorframe, blocking her way.

A beautiful stranger, shaggy white hair. He had striking blue eyes, like Elsa's, but easier to get lost in them. His baggy sweatshirt was frosty, and it seemed like shoes were something he didn't need.

"So you're never gonna believe this-" The man began, flashing his gorgeous smile.

"The Man In The Moon saw my selfless act, and gave me my immortality back, pretty cool right?"

"Jack!"

Elsa dropped the stamp, and rushed forward, her arms snaking up to his neck, and her lips connecting with his. Jack's wrapped his arms around Elsa, wishing that this dress wasn't keeping him from feeling her soft skin.

Elsa didn't know why or how he was here, but he was, and that was all that mattered. He was hers, and in turn, she was his.

It was just; Them.

**IMPORTANT:**

**In this story, I bent the truth of Frozen a little. I just thought I should clear any confusion:**

**In the first chapter, when it is Elsa's birthday, it is not Disney's Elsa's actually birthday. The real Elsa's birthday is December 21.**

**The flashback between Elsa and Anna in chapter 11 is not age accurate. In the flash-back, the age difference between Elsa and Anna is 5 years. In the movie, it is 3.**

**Pretty much everything else Frozen related is true, but if I'm wrong, then my apologies.**

**I don't know if I will write a sequel, but if I do it will be shorter, and won't be out for a while. I have been playing around with some ideas, like Hans returning, or the rest of the Guardians making an appearance, but I'm not sure yet. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	13. THE SEQUEL!

THE SEQUEL!

Freezing Desire now had a sequel, the first chapter published on the 15/2. It will feature a whole lot of Hans, and: Helsa. (Dun, Dun, DUN!)

Don't worry, I'm still a Jelsa shipper all the way and the story will feature both the ships. Anna will make a re-apperance, and the story will be as much about the sister's relationship as it is about Jack and Elsa's. Hopefully, I might slip up a bit. The chapters I publish won't be the finished product, as I will keep chopping and changing long after it's put up. Anyway, please give it a read, and thank you to all those who read and enjoyed Freezing Desire!


End file.
